Will Love Find Us or Heartbreaks Forever?
by percabeth818
Summary: Annabeth Chase, daughter of the owners of one of the most productive companies in New York travels to Manhattan for a family reunion. Percy Jackson, the hottest and most gorgeous singer/actor went back to his hometown after a breakup. Will they meet? Of course they will. Will sparks fly? Read and find out. What'll hapen? You'll know soon enough. Rated m for future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my second fanfic! I hope you'll like this one. We'll have many pairs including Percy and Annabeth, Percy and Rachel, Luke and Annabeth, and many more. I even made 2 new characters for this fanfic. You'll meet them later in the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV**

Hey, guys! I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase. They're the owners of the biggest company in New York that helps children with their education and talents. They're goal is to educate children in the most advanced technology there is. Now, the children are learning everything in 3D. They love it and other places in the world are buying our product (well, technically it's not our product directly. It's owner is the Trident & Techno, Corp.) Oh more details about me, okay? I'm 21, I have blonde hair, stormy grey eyes just like my mother's, and I'm pretty smart. I'm from Goode High and just graduated college. I love books, of course, and food. Ice cream, pizza, chocolates, cakes, you name it. But I'm also fit and have a good-looking body (or so the boys tell me)…

And there's one tinsy winsy detail…

I'm in love with the hottest and most gorgeous actor/singer…

And his name is…

PERCY JACKSON…

Age: 22

Birthday: August 18

Looks? Check.

Singing? Check.

Lips? Check.

Acting? Check.

Has crazy fan girls chasing him around? Check.

Girlfriend? Hope none.

In love? I don't know.

But to me, he's very special.

I'm here in my room, reading, as usual. Sometimes, I would be in the house's library looking for a new fiction book to read or an old one but like to reread it. Sometimes, I'd be out in the garden, in my favorite, secret, and 'only mine' tree house. It's nothing much. It's just an old tree house me and my dad made before the both of them were extremely busy because of work.

It's colored silver and the inside, a shade of sea green, just like Percy's eyes. On one side, there's my 'All about Percy Jackson' wall, with everything to know about him with pictures, posters, etc. On one side, it's the 'family corner' with me and my family's pictures, now and then. On the other side, there's my 'Annabeth's Architect Corner', where I lay out my designs or ideas because I'm an architect and I loved to be one since I was a kid. On the last side, there's my 'Music Corner'. Even though I may love algebra, books, and architecture, I do love to sing and play guitar, too. When I'm upset or just like to, I write my feelings through my songs. There are about 3 different guitars there. One is in a blue shade. Another is in stormy grey. The last one is in sea green. Yeah… I've got plenty of sea green here.

I just want one thing though…

To meet Percy Jackson for real…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Miss Chase! Miss Chase!" a maid called. I frowned. _Why do I always get pulled back to this world whenever I'm in the good part?!_ I thought.

"I'm here!" I called back. Moments later, a maid came running towards my room, out of breath.

"I'm sorry, Miss Chase but your parents are requesting your company at the dining hall." She said.

I nod. _What do they want to talk about now? I hope it's worth listening… and they better wish that their distraction is really worth it because if it's not… let's not talk about it…_

I stood up and fixed myself.

Then I left my room, still have my book in hand (it's Harry Potter, by the way) and made my way towards the dining hall. When I got there, I saw mom and dad seating there, face to face. When the doors opened, they turned their heads towards my direction and smiled.

"Hi, Annabeth, dear. We've got something to talk about." Mom said.

"Take a seat, Annie." Dad said after I kissed them both on the cheek. I nodded again.

They looked at me then at each other. Then mom spoke.

"Annie, dear… er… we're going to have a family reunion next week in Manhattan. And grandpa and grandma would like it if you visit them for a week. That means you're going there tomorrow." Mom said.

I stiffened. My grandparents and I get along together well but my cousin, Clarisse, is there also. And let's just say after my last visit I had to stay at home for a week because my hair's all cut short in weird lengths. Yep… Clarisse gave me a haircut and she's got not much talent with scissors.

"Er… okay? But is Clarisse going to be there?"

"Er… yes, dear. But she moved out a year ago. She's living in an apartment a few blocks away. And grandpa said that she visits at the weekends." Dad said.

I sighed in relief. _I could avoid her then. I could say that I'm going to the mall or something…Thank goodness…_I thought.

"Okay, mom, dad. Anything else?" I asked.

"Er… maybe… er… not now, I think. Maybe after the reunion. Yes…" mom said uncertainly.

I looked up from the book, I was reading silently. My mother never did that. She was never unsure of her choices. She would answer confidently not like this. She's a bit uncertain to answer me. Why?

"Why, mom? What is it?"

"Er… no, Annabeth. We'll tell you after the celebration, okay?" I just nod.

"Okay, Annie. Go pack, okay? Grandpa and grandma are waiting…" dad said.

I stood up then went back to my room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Next day, First thing in the morning…**

"You've got everything, dear?" mom said.

"Yes, mom."

"Okay. Say 'hi' to grandpa and grandma for me. See you!" she said, waving goodbye.

I'm on my way to Manhattan today. It's just a short trip, but mom and dad insisted that the chauffeur would just drive me there. I didn't want to argue much so I agreed instead. It's just early morning. I don't know why they decided I must go there this early but I just obeyed.

After a few hours, the familiar view of Manhattan could be seen.

"We're here, Miss Chase." Robert, the chauffeur said when we stopped in front of my grandparents' gate as it opened to let us through.

"Okay, thanks, Robert. Would d'you mind helping me with my bags?"

"Of course not, Miss Chase."

"Okay, thanks."

"There's my favorite granddaughter! So good to see you again!" a voice said from behind me.

I smiled then turned around. It's none other than my grandma Helen.

"Grandma! So good to see you, too! Where's grandpa?" I asked when I realized he's not here.

"In the garden. He likes to water the flowers by himself, remember?" she said.

I nod then looked at the familiar mansion ahead. Almost everyone in our family owns a mansion. My aunt and uncle and mom are so rich they made their parents a mansion as well. And it's magnificent. It's got a beautiful garden with a pool, and a tea room and a beautiful library.

When we went to the living room, I finally saw grandpa.

"Hi, grandpa. I miss you so much." I said, hugging him.

"Me, too, Annie. Have you eaten breakfast, yet?" I shook my head.

"Let's go eat." Grandma said.

Then they led me to the kitchen…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How're you, Annie?" grandma asked.

"Fine. I've been sketching some designs… you know…" I replied.

We're in the dining hall, in comfortable silence, sometimes making small talk.

"Okay, dear. How's work so far?"

"Er… not much, yet. Mom said not to worry about it… that she'll take care of it."

"Of course. Being the daughter of one of the richest companies here, you'll really have a bright future. Anyway, what'll your plans today, Annie?" grandpa said, joining in the conversation.

"I don't know, grandpa. Maybe go to my room and arrange my things? And read a little bit more?" I said innocently.

"Oh no you don't, young lady. Today you're not allowed to get hold of books. Today, you're going outside." Grandma said.

"But where will I go?"

"The mall. Wherever teenagers or girls in your age go…"

I laugh. "Grandma, the places people my age go is for places that has job offers."

"Fine… Go strolling. You're not allowed here today. Go out. Make some friends. Meet a guy…" grandpa said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why, grandpa? I mean, I know I'm old enough to have a boyfriend but the boys I see are SO not my type…" _Percy's the only one for me…_I thought.

They just laughed…

"Just do what people would do on a day like this, okay?" grandma said finally.

I sighed then nod.

That ended the conversation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'm now here in the park, sitting on the grass under a tree's shade, also holding my phone. My grandparents told me not to get a hold to any of the books I read. They didn't say I couldn't use my phone… Sometimes, I'm so happy for loopholes…

I'm reading ebook reader, reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I'm in the part where Harry's name came out of the goblet.

When…

"Hey, Annabeth." I look up.

It's…

**Hey guys! Hope you like chapter 1. I'm gonna make chapter 2 pronto! And please read my other story: Percabeth Love and Aphrodite's Curse.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now here! Hope you'll like this one and keep on reading with this story!**

**Thank you also for the ones who followed and favorite my story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Annabeth." A voice said.

I looked up.

It's…

"Luke." I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey. How are you? How's life so far?" Luke said.

He has sandy hair, blue eyes, and I only reach his shoulders. He was a year older than me. He's 23. He's birthday is on the 24th day in February. Mine is on the 12th of October. Oh, today's April 14. This means when my birthday comes I'll be 22.

"Fine, I guess. Mom never even let me find a job. Said that she'll take care of it."

"Lucky you. I found one just last year. Been transferred here just last month." He said. He always wanted to have a job that'll keep on transferring. His reason? Simple. To see new places and to get far away from his parents.

"Okay. Well I'm just here for a family reunion next week."

"Well then… er… that seems to be a really long reunion. If it's not, you're here a little TOO early." He smirked.

"It's because my grandparents wanted me to visit them for a week so here I am." I said, explaining.

"Oh. Okay. Well if they're a wanted you to visit them why are you here? Alone? Reading? And for once, in your phone and not a book."

I glared at him then said, "Well if you must know, I don't know either. They just wanted me to go out. To go to the mall and stuff. Then they said that even just for today I won't get hold of books. So I followed them."

Luke smirked.

"And I believe that you've found a loophole." He said. I just looked at him innocently, making him chuckle.

"Anyway, back to you. Why are you here? I mean, why are you here? In the park? Don't you have work or something?" I said.

"Mr. Ranchez thought that I deserve a half- day off. Then I got a feeling to go to the park then we're now here." He explained.

"Got any plans today, Annie?" he asked me.

"You know I hate that nickname and you're not allowed to use it. And I've got none so far." I answered.

"Well… er… wanna have a little catching up?" he asked nervously.

_How could he be nervous? I mean, he was the captain of the football team at Goode. He never gets nervous about these things. Asking out girls, I mean…_ I thought.

"Sure, Luke. Tonight? Where will we go?"

"Okay. Around."

"Okay…"I just said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Later… Around 7pm…**

"Wow…" my eyes widened with delight. We're in an amusement park. I mean, I've been to these when I was a kid but when I started high school, I didn't want to disturb with my book readings and academics.

Luke chuckled beside. I looked at him then asked.

"What'll we do here?"

"To have fun, of course. Why? What would you do in amusement parks?"

"Haha. Don't need to be too sarcastic, you know."

"I know. Just kidding. It's just I rarely see you guys again…"

"Just stick to one place then. You know… all the girls in your and my batches keep on waiting for you to come back. And because of the fact that I am your best friend, they keep on asking me when you're planning to return, and sometimes it's annoying, because one, those bitches keep on coming back to me and two, I don't even know the answer to that. And you do know how I feel when I don't know something, remember?"

He chuckled while nodding.

"I'll try. But you do know the reason why I leave, right?"

I nod.

"Well, try visiting once in a while. It gets lonely when you've got your parents, maids, and butler to talk to. And don't even get me started with Mrs. O'Leary." Mrs. O'Leary is the family's dog and she's my company whenever I'm all alone because everyone got some business to attend to.

He laughs again then said.

"What's our first ride?"

I looked around then scanned each ride. There are roller coasters, thriller rides, and others. There's probably everything there that'll make you scream, either from delight of fear. There's also a souvenir shop there, selling products. I'll go there later.

"Anywhere. You're here longer. Why don't you pick? Pick the most awesome one, okay?" I said to him.

"It'll surely make you scream."

"Is this a challenge, Mr. Castellan?"

"Maybe it is, Miss Chase. Then whoever loses this little bet will give a little free snack, okay? "

"Deal. Let's get this started."

"Alright, I pick that one."

It was a ride that'll make me scream for sure. It's a roller coaster that seems like it's going through some tunnels. I looked at the current riders. Every time they go out of a tunnel they're all pale and a bit clammy. So it seems that the ones people fear are in those tunnels. Then that means… there are probably spiders in there… And I REALLY hate them…

"Like it?" Luke asked me. I paled, he smirked. He's my best friend. Meaning he knows almost everything about me. I frowned. It seems we'll know who's going to be the winner sooner than expected.

"Let's just get this over with…" that's just I said. I pulled him towards the ride. He chuckled.

"Okay. Just ready my snacks, okay?" he said confidently.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so confident, Luke. Maybe you'll even be the one who'll wet your pants..."

"Does that mean, Annie that you'll wet YOUR pants?" he said.

"Shut up, Luke. Or are you indirectly saying that you're a chicken?" I said back.

"I never am." That's all he said.

I chuckled, knowing I hit a nerve. _Well he started it… It's just me finishing what he started…_I said to myself defensively.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"See? I know I'll win. Come on. I'd like a cheeseburger."

"Damn you. I'd never agree to have a bet with you again…"

"But you'll never ever keep that promise. Especially when the prize is food."

"Guess you're right…"

"Hahahahahaha :P"

Me and Luke are now here in the food court at the amusement park. Wanna know who won our little bet? Really? Well then let me tell you. It's me! I just screamed a little bit but Luke… really PEED in his pants. Hahahahaha good thing it's just a leak. Not so obvious…

Luke came back from a food stall with two cheeseburgers and two soda cans. I smirked. He may be confident; I'm still his best friend. That also means that I know every bit of him. Every little secret. And I know what he's afraid of: bugs. Yep… little crawly bugs. It's a little ironic, isn't it? A 23 year old who rarely ever had been frightened, scared, and surprised about something afraid of LITTLE BUGS. Seriously? Anyway, the moment we went through the third tunnel (there were five tunnels) little bugs started to fall on us. Luke screamed the most. He trashed and jerked and everything scared little girls would do. He even cried! It was so 100% epic. Too bad there was a no picture taking policy. If I shot a picture of Luke in that tunnel, it's gonna have about a million likes on Facebook. Or I should've captured a video then posted it on YouTube. What do you think?

"Pfft. Anyways, Annie after this where do you wanna go?" Luke said.

"Change of subject… never happened that you're the one doing it before." I said, smirking. _It's payback time…_

"Haha… I don't change subject. You do that Annie, especially when the subject is about love and stuff…" Luke said, looking at me devilishly.

_Oh oh... payback time for Luke starts now…_

"What are you talking about? I never change subjects about that…" I said defensively.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind if I'll ask you who's got your interest now?"

"It's not 'interest' as you may say it. It's 'love'. As in L-O-V-E. And if you must know, I do mind. So it's none of your business."

"Oh come on, Annie. Just tell me and it'll just be between us…" he gave me his 'you can't say no to this puppy dog eyes' eyes. I glared at him because he's right. No one can say no to him whenever he does that. But not his time…

"Urgh. Stop that, Luke. Alright I'll tell you. I doubt you don't know him anyway…" I finally gave in. _Nice, Annabeth. Nice saying 'But not this time…'. You'll never win a battle if you keep on giving in!_ I tell myself.

"Yes!" he said triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Er… he's the world's hottest actor and the most awesome singer. He's cute and handsome. Has sea green eyes and raven black hair. And he's one of the few guys who had managed to have everything I'd want with a guy. Got a hint?"

"You're not talking about that Percy Jackson, are you?"

"Why are you sounding a bit down? Or slightly angry? Why?"

"Well because for one thing… you just fell for a guy who's got the world to love him. Two, how the hell would he notice you? And three, I hate to break it to you, Annabeth, but have you seen a few recent pictures of him lately?"

"First of all, OUCH! Was that really necessary? With the 'how the hell would he notice you?' And no, I haven't. And three, I know he'll never notice me, Luke. I know the risks and the heartbreaks. Don't mind me. I know that I'm never going to be enough for his attention. And I'm not those girls who'll be going to desperate measures just to get his attention or better off, in his pants. I'm just loving him. That's all. I know he'll never notice me so I just love him, watch him in the sidelines. Okay? And why are you so red all of a sudden? Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? It's like you don't know me, Annie. I don't get jealous. I could get anything I want and I'm way better looking than that Jackson, okay? It's already getting late, Annie. Why don't I just get you home?" Luke said suggestively.

I just nod. I am getting tired.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Next day… about 4 in the afternoon…**

_I don't care what Luke said… I love him no matter what… Even if he won't notice me… I'll love him no matter what… And what did Luke said about his pictures in the internet lately? What could it be?_ I kept on thinking these words the whole day…

"What could it be? I do hope it won't make too depressed…"

But little did I know that I was so wrong…

**Hey! Chapter 2 is finished hope you like it. Other chapters coming soon. Review! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! **

**To say something about a review, I'm not making anyone look bad especially Luke. Everyone will have partners sooner or later in this story and I'll make it better, k?**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

_**April 16**_

_What could be Percy's picture that could make Luke that angry? I'll check on it later after dinner…_ I said to myself.

"Miss Annabeth! Miss Annabeth!" someone called. I'm in my room, sitting on a cushion beside a window that has curtains around it for privacy. I looked up from my book but didn't say anything. I knew that they already know where I am. If I'm not in the garden or porch or library, I'm in my room.

"Miss Annabeth, you're grandparents are calling for you. Dinner is about to start." A maid that was calling told me. I nod then stood up. "Thanks." I said.

She then led me towards the dining room. Grandpa and grandma are already there. Grandpa seating on the head of the table with grandma seating at his right. And another set of plate, glass, and utensils at his left where I'll be sitting. I approached them both and kissed them on the cheeks then sat down on my chair. I don't know why but they're looking at me like I've done something bad and they're here to make you admit it without them asking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your late, Annie. You know dinner starts at 7." Grandma said.

"Er… I wasn't looking at the time. Sorry. I was reading-"

"As usual." Grandpa said.

"Alright, I'm sorry. What's for dinner?"

"These." They said.

Tonight we have roast beef and lamb chops. Some pudding and vegetables. It looks yummy. But why is there so many?

"Er… not that I'm complaining, guys, but what's the celebration?" I asked them.

"Nothing. We just feel like eating these tonight." Grandpa answered like it was normal. Well for them, it is.

"Oh… okay. Bon Appétit." I said.

Then we attacked the food.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What will the internet show you, Chase?" I asked myself, searching for Percy's current pictures.

Dinner's finished and I'm back in my room. I left as soon as I can because grandpa and grandma kept on asking me questions…

**Flashback**

"Annie got any plans tonight?" grandpa asked.

"Er… no. Why?" I asked cautiously.

"You should get out more. Go to the park. The movies. The mall. Anywhere. Why stay in your room?"

"I love reading, grandpa. Besides, I don't know anyone here except Luke."

"Go meet him, then."

"No can do. He's probably tired from his work. He's been working the whole day. He texted me and said that he's got a cold."

"Oh…" he sighed. "Alright. You win. Go read."

"Well, I'm not going to read after dinner. I'm gonna surf."

"Surf? You don't want to go out but you'll surf?"

"Yeah. Surf the internet. Bye then."

Then I left before they got a chance to ask me more , and possibly embarrassing, questions.

**End of Flashback**

Google showed me some recent pictures of Percy then clicked it. There's about hundreds. About five hundred plus. I looked at all of them.

There's this one with Percy in a coat and tie and his hair was all fixed up. And this other one with Percy holding his guitar and lying on a bed, laughing. And this other is Percy also in a coat and tie, smiling at the cameras and his background was the title of his recent film. This other one is him wearing a buttoned up shirt with a white shirt underneath and holding a camera. That's what makes me melt sometimes. To make my heart beat faster and for my stomach to do some somersault…

And here's this one…

It's a collage. 4 pictures in one. The first picture is Percy with a girl, they appear to be talking. The 2nd one is still them, but this time they smiled at the camera. The 3rd…

_Shit… it's wounding me…_That's what I thought…

Percy's arm was around her.

And the 4th?

_Now… I am dead…_ I thought again as I feel my heart breaking…

Want to know what's the 4th? Really?

It's just Percy and the girl KISSING. And what's worse (for me) is they really showed the camera their joined lips…

I looked at the date when the photo was taken.

It seems last New Year in a mall at New York.

_How could I not know this? _A part of my mind said.

_Maybe because you looked at his pictures again before New Year?_ Another part answered.

I couldn't handle it a little bit. It's like I'm having my first heartbreak all over again. Every heart breaking memory resurfacing in my mind… What will I do? I know…

I got up from the bed and walked to my walk-in closet. I dressed up.

After that, I looked at myself through the floor length mirror. I was wearing a blue and white dress that only reaches my mid thigh. I have my blue heels and I have light make up. I let my hair down and grabbed my favorite accessories. I grabbed my white purse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where you going, dear?" grandma asked from the living room. She and grandpa are watching some news.

"Out. I'll be home late." I replied.

"Okay. Have fun, will you?" grandpa said.

"I'll try… to forget about some things…" I said quietly.

Then I left.

You may now know where I'm going, huh?

Yep, I'm going to a bar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'm now here. I went out of my car and walked in. I quickly approached the bar tender.

"One, please. Make it strong." I said to the bar tender.

"Okay, miss."

I looked around. There are people dancing, talking, having you-know-what, and others drinking. There are flirters and there are those who just want to be out of their miserable state.

_Like me..._ I thought sadly. _Well, what better way to clean a wound than alcohol, right?_

"Here you go, miss… Have any plans tomorrow?" the guy said to me, giving me my drink. I paid him.

"Yes, I do." I replied.

"Oh… okay…" he walked away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/n: We'll look at Percy's POV now. He's at New York and this happened about this afternoon. Oh and a character of mine will be introduced.)**

**Percy's POV**

Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, actor/ singer. 22 years of age and my hometown is Manhattan. I'm here in New York because this is where I live now with my girlfriend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I'm planning to give her a surprise since it's our anniversary. She doesn't like too much celebrating and too much gossip. That's why we kept our relationship secret for about 8 months. I could even remember how she got our secret out…

**Flashback**

It was New Year, we went to this mall here and all girls came running towards me, flirting. It pissed off Rachel so much then she went to the bench, dragging me. She even yelled "DON'T YOU DARE COME CLOSE TO HIM! I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Is she really your girlfriend?" a girl asked me.

I looked at Rachel then back at her.

"Yes, she is." I said to her straight in the eyes.

Then I could see tears forming but she walked away.

"Oh, okay. Congratulations."

Then they left. We sat on the bench nearby; not knowing it's a photo booth.

We talked and talked when suddenly there's a flash then we stopped.

"Er… are you planning to…" the photographer said.

"Er… yeah, sure. How many pictures do we have?"

"Only three left."

"Okay."

We smiled at the camera then flash.

I wrapped my arm around Rachel then pulled her closer. Flash!

Then I held her cheek and turned her towards me. The moment she made eye contact, I touched my lips with hers. Flash!

"Er… here you go." The photographer said after Percy paid.

"Can I have a soft copy of that?" Rachel asks. He nods.

"Here" He said. Then he gave her the photo.

After that we went strolling by the sea to watch the stars.

"Er… what are you doing, babe?" I asked her because she kept on fiddling with her phone.

"Posting a picture."

"Why?"

"Because. I don't like other girls flirting with you. I'll post this in every site I have. Facebook, Tweeter, The internet itself. Everywhere just to let people know, specifically girls, that you're now taken."

I just laughed.

**End of Flashback**

I called her.

ME: HEY, BABE. WHERE ARE YOU?

RACHEL: IN YOUR APARTMENT. WE NEED TO TALK.

ME: WHAT'S IT ABOUT?

RACHEL: COME HERE AND I'LL TELL YOU.

Then she hung up.

I got nervous… When she does that it really means bad news…

What will she tell me?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, babe." I said to Rachel when I went inside my apartment. I kissed her. But I noticed that she didn't kiss back. My brows furrowed.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Sit down." She answered, pointing to the chair beside her.

I did. She holds my hands then looks me dead in the eyes.

Then…

"I'm sorry…" that's all it takes for my heart to crumble.

"Why? Am I not good enough?"

"That's not that it's just… I don't love you anymore. I mean, I still love you but not as strong as before…" she said.

"Really? Who's the new one?" I asked silently. I was starting to shake.

"It's Jeremy. He's here. Jeremy!" she said.

Then someone came in from the balcony. He's a little taller than me and has brown eyes. He has brown hair in curls. He's wearing a black t-shirt and faded blue pants. He's wearing red converse.

"Yeah? Oh…" he looks at me. Rachel pats the other seat beside her so he sat down.

"Will you let us be together, Perce? I love you but I love him more… I'm sorry and I do hope you'll find the true keeper of your love…" then Rachel went quiet. Probably waiting for my reaction.

_Will I let her? She did say it to me… she didn't cheat… She said it to me for less pain…_ I thought.

"Well, are you happy?" I ask her. She nods. Jeremy started looking hopeful.

"Well you know what they say… 'If you love someone… you have to let them go…'" I said, my heart crumbling a bit more.

Rachel smiled happily then embraced me.

"Oh thank you, Percy. Thank you." Rachel said. I just nod and hugged her back.

"Thanks, man. I'll take good care of her. I'll spoil her rotten." Jeremy said. I nod then we shook hands.

"Really take good care of her. She's a keeper…"

I led them to the door and opened it for them. They said their goodbyes; Rachel hugged me for one last time then entwined her hand with Jeremy's. I admit, she does look happier with him than with me…

I closed the door then looked around…

I can't be here for a while…

I guess I'll visit mom and dad for a while. I needed to get away from the paparazzi anyway…

I went to my room to pack. I'm going to Manhattan now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm still here by the bar, still drinking. Determined to make these hurt go away… But the bad thing is that whenever I take another swig of my drink, the memories seem to resurface in the front of my mind again and again… I hate it… I can't help it… I hate being heartbroken, it always make me cry because of the hurt and the sadness that I feel and rejection because my love's in love with someone else.

_I know what the risks are! Why are you crying?! You know what'll happen if you keep on loving him! You even told Luke! There's one way to patch that wound up. Like what you did at your first heartbreak with Luke…_ I said to myself.

It's true. I'm crying now. It's quite annoying but I can't get them to stop. I drink my drink again then order another one when I finished it.

_Yeah… I'll forget about him… Move on… That's what I'm doing here anyway… But I do hope he's happy…_ I thought.

Just then…

I looked around then a pair of eyes caught mine…

Sea green to Stormy grey…

My face looked at him as fresh tears started pooling my eyes as the picture I just saw resurfaced. I looked away so not to make him see me like this.

_What's he doing here?!_ I thought shocked.

**Chapter 3 finished. More chapters coming! I hope you like this one and I hope you'd appreciate it. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Hope you'll enjoy this! Anyway, I'm not putting any character in this story to the dark side of the stage, making them do things for the light to come back to them, k? Review!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 4**

_What the fuck is he doing here?! _A part of my brain said.

_Who the hell cares?! I mean, you don't care anymore, RIGHT? _ Another part said.

I sighed then continued drinking. He just ignores me then occupies the seat beside mine.

I hate it when things like this happen. You're moving on then the guy you're moving from decides to make you come back to him. Bullshit!

I ignored him as well…

_I am moving on which means… he's just another nobody…_

But then…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Percy's POV**

My gaze was captured by a young woman in front of me. She was beautiful. Stormy grey eyes, blonde hair, in a blue and white dress. She's like an angel…

My heart did an unexpected back flip and I don't know why.

I looked into her eyes.

They appeared to be red and wet.

_She's crying… and it's a miracle she's not jumping up and down and squealing like an idiot. _

Because normally that's what others do. I'm not that full of myself, it just I get used to it. But I'm thankful for her not doing it though. Or else the whole club's gonna come towards me.

She turns around and went back to her drink. I seat beside her and ordered one for myself. The bartender recognizes me and I could tell he's about to say something so I gave him a tip, just to make him zip his mouth.

I took a sip then looked at the crowd. There are people who are dancing, some are making out, some passed out and some are going home. I glanced at my wristwatch. It's already about 10:15. I glanced towards the girl beside me to notice that she was still occupied by her drink. She finished another one and ordered another. I frowned. This one will get trouble going home…

"You know you shouldn't drink that many… who knows what'll happen to you going home…" I said to her.

She sighs as though wishing that I wasn't talking to her as fresh tears flowed down her face.

She glances at me, noticing that I am talking to her, sighed again.

She turned her head towards me then said.

"Hi, Percy." She said calmly even though I heard her voice threatening to break when she spoke.

"Er… hey. How long have you been here?" I asked her.

"Er… I don't really know. I've been here since…" she looks at the bartender then asked.

"Hi, would you mind me asking you if you remember when I bought my first drink?"

"Er… about two hours ago…" he said, and then he walked away.

"… about 8?" she said to me.

"What have you done then?"

"Drink? Heal my wound?"

"What?"

"You know… when you get wounded, you get alcohol so you could clean it from germs… Well I'm drinking alcohol to heal this…" she said to me, fresh tears falling down her face as she pointed to her chest.

_Heartbroken… just like me…_

"Ok… Er… what's your name?"

"Why would you like to find out anyway?" she asked me.

"Nothing. It's just…" I didn't finish the sentence because I don't know the answer either.

"Okay… bye." She said then without saying anything else, she stood up then walked out.

But before she did, I heard her say this.

"And when I decide to move on, you decide to pull me back…" I heard her mutter.

I stared at her retreating figure… What did that mean?

I couldn't help feeling a bit protective towards her, even though I don't know her name, so I decided to follow her…

Just to make sure she'll go home safe…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Annabeth's POV**

_Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!_

_I hate this! Stop crying, Chase. Get over him! He's just bored at the time so he talked to you to pass the time. Anyway, why was he here in Manhattan? I've got to get home…_

_But I still don't want to…_

_Maybe I'll go to the park… blow off some steam there… Or think a little bit more…_

"Come on then, Chase." I said to myself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I couldn't explain it, it's unbelievable. After a few drinks that could be drank in two hours, I'm still pretty sober… Just a little woozy.

I went inside the park then decided to have a little stroll…

I found a nice clearing (because this park is a part of a forest) then lay down on the grass, watching the stars… I could see every constellation my parents told me. And some Luke showed me. There's the Ursa Major, The Big Dipper, Orion, and others. I was peaceful for a few minutes when…

"Ehem…" a voice from beside the tree said.

_Now what?!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Percy's POV**

I followed her.

Then I noticed her went to a car.

_She's driving?!_

Anyway, I followed her and was surprised to see her sober enough to drive.

I followed her to the park. I parked my car a little far from hers so not to have suspicions. I followed her inside then she saw a tree and lay on the grass. She looked so peaceful there. Her face's so relaxed… Her breathing normal. Everything was perfect… But it her eyes shows sadness and a part of me wants to comfort her and make that go away…

"Ehem." I cleared my throat.

I could see her stiffen.

She glanced up towards me then I could see tears starting to pool in her eyes again. She looked away and stubbornly wiped them off.

"Stupid tears… Stop it, Chase, stop it." She said to herself.

She breathes deeply then turned around.

"Er… sorry if I-"I started to say.

"No need, Mr. Jackson. I'm going home anyway. I f you want to be here then I'll leave. Sorry." She interrupts, grabbing her purse then started to leave.

"No." I said a quickly. She stopped in her tracks then her head hung as tears started rolling again.

"I'm sorry you have to see someone like this. I really should be going. Good night. I'll pretend this never happened. Anyway, you won't have any problem. You don't know me…" she said again, walking again.

But this time I didn't let her. I grabbed her hand then turned her around. She wouldn't meet my eyes, her head was bowed. I may be heartbroken but I don't like it when girls cry…

"Stop, please. I'm Percy. You?" I asked, letting go of her hand and I held mine up for her to shake.

She looks at me then back at my hand. She did it again. Tears started to roll down again…

_Why does she cry whenever she sees me?_

She breathes a few deep breathes then looks back at me.

"Annabeth Chase." Shaking my hand.

Then she let go of it quickly then turned around before running away from me.

_Why was she like that?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Annabeth's POV**

"Damn it, Chase. You should control your tears. You shouldn't let him know you're hurting…" I keep on saying to myself.

I'm still here at the park but at a different place. Specifically the playground. I'm sitting at one of the swings. Still crying though. Well it's not just because of Percy. Every heartbreaking moment resurfaced in my mind. Every heart breaking sight. Everything that'll just make my heart go crack!

I wiped my eyes angrily because I know I shouldn't be this way. I should be the normal Annabeth who will just think logically. Yes, that's it…

But then…

"Annabeth!" someone called, and that someone is starting to piss me off.

_Hot actor/ singer or not, you're really starting to piss me off! Why not just go away?!_

I sat still, hoping that he won't go this way but, hope wasn't my friend lately…

He came into view a few minutes then…

That's when I realized he's wearing a blue and white checkered polo shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. He has blue jeans and blue converse. He looked really cute but then the picture of their kiss resurfaced then I looked away.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to avoid you?!" I asked him.

He stops in front of me then said

"Why are you crying?" we're like kids at kindergarten.

"Because… nothing. You wouldn't understand it anyway…"

"Try me."

_Yep… he's definitely pissing me off!_

"No… I don't want to. Anyway, why are you here anyway? Don't you have a girlfriend?" his expression turned a little sad then I got it.

_They broke up and he's here to loosen up a bit…_

"Not anymore… why are you doing this anyway?"

"What?"

"Drinking. Crying. And things depressed people do when they're…" realization showed his face.

"I gotta go. We'll never see each other again. I'll make sure of that…" then I left him there at the playground with his mouth agape. I don't really know if he'd already put two and two together, I don't care even. I don't care anymore…

Or… do I?

**Chapter 4 done! What's next? Of course… 5! HAhaha! Hope you like this! And review guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I appreciate it! Now, I think this chapter will be Lukabeth…**

**Now may I present….**

**Chapter 5!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Three days later- April 19…**

I never got out of my room after that little 'Percy incident'. But when I do, it's only to go to the mall, garden, and other places I normally do.

Moving on not pretty great and luckily that incident never happened again.

But I do hope Percy's alright. I can't stop myself. It's just… it sucks being heartbroken… But I don't want to make mine deeper than before…

But maybe fate and destiny are my friends this time. I never saw him again…

_Thank goodness…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'm now here in the mall. Looking at new books to read. A title caught my attention so I took it out of the shelf. It's The Lucky One by Nicholas Sparks… I opened the book a bit to have a quick reading at chapter 1. I liked it so I continued walking. If I like the story very much, I finish it quick as well. So I buy more than one, got it?

Another book caught my attention: The Host. Then another few…

I went to the counter to pay when…

"Nice seeing you again, Annie."

I turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Luke. Why are you here? Day off again?" I said to him.

"You could say that… anyway, got any plans?"

I shook my head.

"Could we go to a movie tonight?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I smiled.

"Of course, Luke. Why not? Meet you at the movie theater at 7?"

"Yeah… See you…" he smiled one last time then walked away.

I sighed.

_What should I wear? Hmm…. Better get home then…_

I left the mall and quickly made my way for home.

Not knowing that I captured once again the attention of a particular sea green eyed guy…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**7 pm**

"Grandma! Grandpa! I'm going to the movies. Be home by 10, k?" I said to my grandparents before leaving.

"K, Annie. Have fun!" grandma answered.

I took a last look at myself at the floor length mirror at the hall.

I'm wearing a black polka dotted sleeveless shirt and over it is a plain white loose shirt that falls off on one shoulder. I decided to just leave my hair down. The blonde curls beautiful to look at. I have light make-up or else Luke might think that I'm dressing up for him. As if. We're just seeing a movie as friends. Best friends in fact. I'm also in my favorite black skirt that reaches above my knee and in my favorite converse.

After looking at myself and looking for slight imperfections, I went to my car.

**7:10**

"Hey, Annabeth. You look lovely." Luke said when he saw me approaching. I smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." I said jokingly.

"Haha… anyway… wait here while I buy some snacks, k?"

"Er… what about the tickets?"

"I already bought them. We're watching that." He said, pointing to a poster of the movie before leaving.

I approached it. It was The Mortal Instruments.

_Nice… Luke really knows me... _I thought, making me smile appreciatively.

"Annie!" Luke called.

I looked at him then he motioned me to come to him.

I did. Then he smiled at me like he's found something funny.

"What?"

"You do know that you just followed an order from me, right?"

I stuck my tongue to him and looked around a bit before looking back at Luke.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Grabbing some of the food he bought.

"Oh… still the same old KJ…" but he dropped the subject.

Then out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him.

_Him again?! Stop it, Chase! Aren't you moving on with someone whom you've never been in a relationship with?! Stop it! He's heartbroken anyway, so drop it!_ A part of my mind said. I sighed.

He's wearing glasses. You know the ones nerds use… he looks cute, actually with those glasses, a grey hoodie and faded blue jeans. I think I'm drooling a bit…

When…

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" someone called.

It made me turn around.

I saw a girl. Well, not really a girl. She's like 24 or something. She's wearing a white dress and a black scarf over her shoulders. She's wearing a pair of black ballet flats. Even with clothes so simple, she looks stunning.

She's looking at Percy, who is also smiling back but with a slight annoyed expression. I guess that's not a nickname he agreed on being called.

_Hmmm… Seaweed Brain…_

_What are you doing, Chase?! Snap out of it! _The same part of my head yelled at me.

_I can't…_ another part said.

Then as I watch Percy wave at her, she ran towards him.

Then they hugged as though there's no tomorrow.

I quickly looked away; grabbed Luke then went to find ourselves some seats.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Percy's POV**

"Thalia! Hey! So nice to see you again! Where's Nico?" I said to her after we broke apart from our hug.

Oh, by the way. She's my cousin and Nico is her boyfriend.

I'm wearing faded blue jeans, a grey hoodie that is the same color of the girl's, I mean, Annabeth's eyes. I can't seem to get her out of my head. How she cried because of someone… I do hope she's getting better…

"Dude! Nice seeing you again!" Nico said when he approached us. I smiled.

"You too, Nico. What'll we watch?"

"What about… Mortal Instruments?" Thalia suggested.

"Alright. I heard that movie was awesome." Nico replied.

"I'll buy the tickets." He said.

"K, me and Seaweed Brain will buy some snacks." Thalia said. I groaned which made her smirk.

You see, that's Thalia's official nickname for me. You wanna know where that came from? Well…

**Flashback**

"Percy! Come on, it's time for lunch!" Mom called from the cottage.

We're on the beach at Long Island. I was swimming there since the moment my parents let me. Thalia was already there, covered in a towel and sneezing a bit. Swimming never agrees with her.

"Just a bit more, mom, please…" I plead to her, giving her my cutest puppy dog eyes that no one can resist.

"Oh, alright. But only five more minutes." Then she left.

She came back to our cottage, dad was waiting for her. She seems to be telling him something, making him laugh. He gave her a quick peck on the lips then went to me.

"Hey, Perce. Come on. It's time for lunch. You won't come?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Okay then. Say goodbye to the barbecue." Then he ran back.

_Barbecue? NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

I ran! Chasing dad. Dad was already near back so I ran faster.

I was really near when…

I slipped!

Yeah, into a pit full of seaweed. Don't ask me why there's a pit of seaweed there. But unfortunately, Thalia was holding the video camera and was doing some recording. And… she got the whole thing. My family was laughing at me the whole time! My aunt got a picture of me sitting in the pit, with seaweeds on me everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I MEAN everywhere. Even my ears got seaweed in them. Thalia thought that the seaweeds got into my brain and I'm a Seaweed Brain because of that.

So ever since, that's what Thalia calls me…

**End of Flashback**

After buying tickets and snacks, we went inside.

Every seat was almost full. We all looked around.

Fortunately, there were exactly three seats there by the middle chairs. Unfortunately, it was only three. There's no chair that'll serve as the divider between the three of us and a couple who was already seated there.

"Come on, guys." Thalia said, leading the way to the three seats.

We followed.

Thank goodness no one notices me…

Thalia sat in the outer part of the three. Nico sat beside her. Leaving me with the seat next to the girl. I groaned.

"Come on, guys. Would d'you mind moving a bit?" I plead.

But they only smirked.

"No way, Seaweed Brain. I was here first. Anyway, why not flirt with the chick there?" Thalia said.

I gave her a glare.

"No way. They're a couple."

"Alright. If you won't sit, then stand." Thalia said.

"Alright, alright. Step aside." I groaned.

They smirked then removed their feet from the way. I made my way to the last vacant chair then sat.

I looked at Nico and Thalia, more like glaring at them.

And looked at the girl beside me.

My eyes widened.

It's…

"Hey, Annabeth."

She looks at me then her eyes widened. The guy she's with doesn't seem to pay attention since his attention is really in the movie. She looks beautiful. She's wearing a black polka dotted sleeveless shirt and over it is a plain white loose shirt that falls off on one shoulder. Her blonde beautiful curls were down naturally. She was really beautiful even though I couldn't see much of her but I could really tell her face shows shock.

"Er… hi. Didn't think you're here…" she mumbled, bowing her head and returning her attention to the movie.

"Er… neither for you. Er… how are you?"

She looks at me shyly then puts on a shy smile.

"Okay. You?"

"I don't know. Would you mind telling me who's the reason for your tears?"

"I don't know… you know him… and er… I don't know you…"

_Figures… but she's different._

"Er… Mr. Jacks-"

"Call me Percy, Annabeth. 'Mr. Jackson' seems a little old fashioned for me, don't you think?"

"Er… yes, Percy. Er… why are you talking to me?" she gives me a small shy smile.

I smiled back.

"Why? Is it wrong?"

"I don't know. It's just… my first impression towards you was not so good then you keep on talking to me like we've met."

"But we have met."

She glared at me a little bit, making me smirk. She sighed then said.

"You know what I mean… Anyway…"

Then her gaze returned to the movie.

But I could tell she's not paying attention even one bit by the way her eyes a little bit misty.

She blinked a few times, looks back at me then smiles a little then turned to the guy on her other side. She adjusted herself then leaned her head to his shoulder. She sighed then closed her eyes as though she's enjoying this moment.

I don't know why but I felt a pang of jealousy…

_Weird…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Annabeth's POV**

Thank goodness the evening is now over! I can't believe I actually gotten to talk to Percy! I mean… I am moving on… And I hate him…

_Really? Or are you just playing hard to get?_ A voice in my head said.

"I am not. I'm not playing with him and neither is he. He's just a little lonely that's all…"

_Tsk… reasons… excuses… Chase, just stop these BULLSHIT!_

"I'm not making reasons or excuses and stop cussing me!" I told myself.

There was a knock on my door, I stopped.

"Er… come in."

Grandma's head appeared, slightly worried.

"Are you alright, dear? Why are you yelling?"

"Er… it's okay, grandma. Good night." I smiled then waved, waiting for her to close the door.

"Goodnight, dear." Then she left.

I sighed then lay on my bed.

_At least… something became clear tonight…_

"Yeah… I can't believe I got a little jealous at Percy's COUSIN."

He introduced the girl I saw with him before entering. I kinda felt relieved to see the girl kiss another boy in front of Percy. Which means, they're not a couple. In return, I introduce them to Luke. Anyway…

"Lights out, Chase. Enough thoughts for tonight don't you think?"

I closed the lights then went to bed.

Not having a clue about the news I will receive in a few days' time…

**Chapter 5 is finished! Hope you like it! Next chapters are coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! You know what I told you the previous chapter about it being a Lukabeth chapter? Well… er… I apologize for that. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Percy's POV**

**Next day- April 20**

_I don't know what I'll do… I'm absolutely 100% BORED OUT OF MY MIND…_

I'm in my apartment (more like the whole floor of the building my parents own here in Manhattan, which happens to be also the top floor), laying on my bed. I'm sure Thalia and Nico can't come over. Only God knows what they're probably doing right now. I can't call my parents, they're probably busy. I guess it's only dad. Mom would probably be home.

_That's it… You're going to visit her, Jackson… Now, get your ass off the bed and call her…_

I followed the orders of my brain and called her.

After a few rings she answered.

ME: HEY, MOM. WHAT'S UP?

MOM: OH, PERCY! I MISS YOU, HONEY. WHEN WILL YOU COME VISIT US?

ME: MAYBE I'LL BE THERE AT ABOUT FIVE OR TEN MINUTES. IS THAT OK?

MOM: WHAT? YOU'RE HERE IN MANHATTAN?! AND YOU NEVER EVEN MENTIONED IT TO ME LAST TIME I CALLED?!

ME:RELAX, MOM. I JUST CAME HERE A COUPLE DAYS BACK. SO CAN I VISIT?

MOM: OF COURSE, DEAR. WE'VE GOT SO MUCH TO TALK ABOUT…

Her tone of voice got me worried… It was her not-so-sure-if-I-should-keep-talking tone… And when she uses that voice… news is coming my way… And sometimes that news never got me happy…

ME: WHY, MOM? WHAT'S WRONG?

MOM: (LAUGHS) NOTHING, PERCY. WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE QUICK AND WE'LL HAVE A LITTLE CATCHING UP?

I nod. Then I realized mom can't see it.

ME: K, MOM. LOVE YOU.

MOM: LOVE YOU TOO, PERCE. SEE YA.

Then the call ended.

I quickly grabbed my coat then left the apartment. I was thinking of buying a smoothie first before I walk to my parents' house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Here you go, sir." The girl behind the counter said, giving me my smoothie.

"Thanks, here." I said, paying for the smoothie.

She takes the money then looks at me. Flirting. She winks at me then went back to her work.

I roll my eyes then left.

_This is what I don't like in my branch of work… flirting girls…_ I thought while walking.

I'm looking at my feet. Because I really don't like looking at the front because I'm sure someone will just recognize me.

Big mistake today…

BOOGSH!

I bumped into someone.

I stopped drinking to look at the girl sitting on the sidewalk. She had blonde curly hair, wearing a blue tank top, black skinny jeans and blue converse. A foot away from her was a book. I picked up the book. It was The Lucky One by Nick Sparks. I looked back at the girl then I dropped the book.

She stared at me, I stared back.

Stormy grey to sea green…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Annabeth's POV**

_Shit… do I have a magnet and he's got the other one? Why do we keep on seeing each other?! Just a nice stroll isn't enough to not see him?!_

I blink then looked away. I looked for my book then stood up.

"Er… sorry, sir." I said.

"No, sorry, Annabeth. And please call me Percy. We're just the same age."

"No we're not." I said quickly, he looks at me then smirks. I blush.

_Stupid… don't make it too obvious you almost know every personal info he gave the public…_

"No?" he asks.

"Er… yeah… You're 22 turning 23 this… er… August. I'm 21 turning 22…" I stopped and my blush turned redder.

He was looking at me. Like REALLY looking. And I can't help feeling uncomfortable…

"Er… Is there a problem with my face?" I asked when I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Er… nothing. Sorry. Anyway… where you going?"

"Nowhere. Just around the city then back at home… while reading… "I lifted my book.

"You?" I continued.

He shrugs.

"Gonna visit my mom. Wanna come?"

I was taken aback.

I want to… but…

_You're not close, Chase. Remember: YOU'RE MOVING ON! Percy Jackson is now just a regular person in your life. So let it be…_

I sighed.

"No, thanks…er… P-P-Percy… I don't want to…intrude. Anyway… I know you're going to be late if you'll keep on talking to me."

"No, it won't. I promise…"

"No, please. I don't want to. Thanks… anyway… bye…" I jogged past him then looked back. He was watching me. I gave a quick smile then waved.

He smiled back then waved back then he turned around then resumed walking.

I sighed. My face back to its moving on and determined face.

_Yes… goodbye, Percy. I hope this will be the last…_

But of course, I don't know how much I'm wrong…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Percy's POV**

_Why did she act that way again? I don't get it… Well… girls are girls… but I still don't get it…_

"Percy!" mom said when she saw me approaching the gate of the house.

"Hey, mom. I miss you." I hugged her then kissed her cheek after.

"How come you came here in Manhattan and you didn't even thought of calling us first?" mom said immediately before I even sat down.

"Mom, relax. It's just… I've got a few problems back there. Well, it's not from work… It's…" I look at her.

She nods, telling me she understood it.

That's what I love about mom. She understands me without me even saying it.

"What happened?" she asks me.

"Er… she broke up with me a few days ago. I called her because I have this surprise. But I didn't get to show it because she broke up with me." I started.

Now I'm tearing up a bit. I don't know why but when it comes to mom, she could really make me show everything I'm hiding to her. Now memories of me and Rachel going on dates resurfaced in my mind. Now, Jeremy's there to replace me. I hope she's really happy.

"Why? What happened?" mom asked me carefully, patting my back.

"She said that she doesn't love me the way before. I asked if I went wrong she said I didn't."

"Then why?"

"She fell in love with another guy. Jeremy. Before I agreed, I asked her if she's happy. She said she was. I told Jeremy to protect her. He said he'll spoil her rotten." That made me smile. Mom hugged me then started kissing my head.

"Don't worry, Percy. You'll find the one for you… soon. Oh and one more thing before you leave… me, you, and your father are going to have dinner together with a few… guests… k?" she asked. I frowned.

_Why? Who're the 'guests'… hmm…_

I just nod.

She smiles at me then stands up.

"Oh, and, Percy? Wear something nice alright? Not to formal like a tuxedo. Just a little bit formal, k?"

"Er… okay, mom? See you tomorrow night? I'll come here?"

She nods then leads me to the gate.

"Yes, Percy dear. See you."

Then I left to the mall.

_Great… time for an unplanned shopping…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Annabeth's POV**

"Grandma! Grandpa! I'm home." I called to them when I came in the house.

"We're here, Annie!" Grandma called back from the living room.

I went to the living room.

When I went inside though, I got a surprise.

There was mom and dad there, talking with them.

I wasn't expecting to see them until the family reunion.

"Er… hey, mom. Hey, dad." I kissed them each on the cheeks.

"Hello, dear. Please sit down. We've got something to tell you." Mom's tone was very uncertain. And I tell you she isn't like that. It's like she's thinking this is going to be the best choice she's got.

"Okay… what is it?" I asked when I sat down.

Mom and dad looked nervously at each other then dad looked at me.

"Annie, dear, we're meeting a family tomorrow night for dinner… and er… we'd like it if you'd come along with us. Since the company will be yours… it's related to that. And we decided that what we'll tell you after the reunion will be said to you tomorrow night." dad said then looked at mom.

"I think that's all for now, Frederick. Let's go to the restaurant to look at it." Mom said.

"Bye, Annie." Mom and dad said.

"Er… okay… bye."

Then they left.

I turned to my grandparents.

"What was that about?" I asked.

They just shrugged.

"Just make sure to dress into something REALLY beautiful, yes dear?" grandma said.

"Er… okay?" I said, really confused.

"I'll go to the mall then to look for an outfit?" I said to them.

"Oh, yes, Annabeth." Grandma said.

"Any particular style or fashion? Dress or pants? Or formal or what, grandma?"

"Er… I think a white dress. A little bit formal but not much, dear. You're going to a fancy restaurant tomorrow night after all."

"Er… okay. See you later. Bye."

Then I left.

_What will be mom and dad tell tomorrow? Hmmm… I hope it's something good… A wonderful surprise maybe… _

But I've got a feeling it's not what I'm expecting…

**Chapter 6 is finished! Hope you like it. Review please. Chapter 7 is coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 guys! Did you like the last chapter? Hope so! And I hope you'll like this as well!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"Where will I find a dress?" I ask when I looked around at the shops here in the mall.

"I don't know. Where would you find dresses?" a voice said behind me, full of sarcasm.

"I'm not talking to-"I said to the voice while turning around when I stopped talking and started to blush of embarrassment.

Why? It's because I just found myself face to face with Percy.

I drop my gaze.

"Er… sorry, P-P-Percy. I should go now." Then I started to leave.

Percy groaned then held my hand, accidentally and said "Please don't leave again. I keep on thinking that there's something wrong with me or something because you keep on avoiding me. Why not talk to me like the other night at the movies? Like we're really friends?"

"Er… because we're not friends, right? You don't know me and vice versa. Anyway, the other night I talked to you because it'll be rude if I didn't talk to someone who's talking to me. I didn't want to be rude. And can you let go of my hand now?" I said, my blush deepening.

He lets go of it and started to blush himself.

That's when I looked at him really. He's wearing black jeans, a fit grey shirt that kind of matches my eyes and hugs every muscle in his upper body perfectly making me want to touch them, blue converse and blue contacts. Maybe to not let people really notice him…

We're wearing almost identical clothing. I'm wearing a grey shirt, a bit fit and definitely hugs my curves, black leggings, and my favorite pair of blue ballet flats.

"Er… see you." I said then I turned around.

"Wait!" he called when I was a bit far.

I turn around and see him running towards me.

_What now? I got to find a dress for tomorrow night. But where will I find one?_

"Why do you need a dress?"

"To wear, of course. Why? What else can be done with them?" I asked sarcastically, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Whatever. For what?"

"Er… my parents said we're going to have dinner tomorrow night in this fancy restaurant so I have to buy a new dress. They just said it's business related."

"Oh… can I come with you?" he asks shyly.

"Why?" I asked quickly, blushing a little again.

"Nothing. D'you mind if I come with you? It's a little bit boring to be alone…" he looks at me hopefully.

"Er… if you want to…" then I resumed walking.

Then a few seconds later he's at my side.

"So… where are you going to buy a dress?"

"Er… maybe there?" I said, pointing to a boutique shop.

We entered then the saleslady turned at us then squealed.

"Oh my god, Annabeth! So good to see you!" my eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"Silena! I missed you! How are you? Oh I missed you so much!" I said to her, tackling her with a bone crashing hug, she did the same.

Percy just stood by the door and looked at our exchanges.

Silena and I finally let go and she went back behind the counter.

"So, Annabeth… what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to buy a dress, Silena. D'you mind if I look around?"

"Of course not, Annabeth. I mean, how else could you pick a dress if you won't?"She smirks.

I stuck my tongue to her and she did the same.

"Thanks, Silena. Oh and er…" I gestured to Percy.

"This is…"

"Percy Jackson. I know. Who wouldn't?" Silena said, shaking Percy's hand.

"Er… thanks. Nice meeting you, Silena. This means my disguise doesn't work well, does it?"

"Any time, Percy. And yes, not much. Love the eyes though, but I'd rather your sea green ones are better."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Percy.

"You could stay here if you want. I'll just be a while."

"Er… okay?"

Then I went to find a dress.

I look at the racks of dresses until a dress could catch my attention.

A few did. Four different dresses.

One, it's blue with a strap I think I don't know but it's fit that'll surely show off my curves. Here's a picture below:

Two, it's like midnight blue, I think. One strap with silver lines on the top part.

Picture below:

Three, same color as the second but simpler.

And fourth, it's color in between blue and violet. But I think I like this.

What will I pick? I'll ask the two…

I reappear in front of them, holding up the dresses.

"Er… guys? Could you help? I need a bit of judges… to pick which two are the best…" I said, turning their attention to me.

"Why are they all blue?" Silena said.

"Nothing… it's my favorite color… and it looks nice, the shade looks nice." I answered.

Silena smirks, "Or because it's the favorite color of your sweetheart?"

"You know I'm an NBSB, Silena… So… help?" showing them all the dresses.

"Fine. What about you try them on first and let us see you in them then we'll judge?" Silena suggested.

"Great idea." Percy said.

I smile. It's like their best friends already.

"Okay. Silena? Where's the fitting room?"

She points it to me then I changed…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Percy's POV**

"Alright, Annabeth? Ready to present dress number 1?" Silena called.

"Yeah. Just a minute. Ta da!" Annabeth said, appearing behind the curtains and modeled the first dress.

She's beautiful. Like more beautiful. She's wearing this blue dress with just one strap that has silvers on the top part. The grey part brighter than her eyes. **(a/n: it's the 2****nd**** dress Annabeth described guys.)**

"I like it. It's almost perfect. You just need… shoes." Silena said, gesturing to Annabeth's bare feet.

"I'm here to shop dresses, Silena. Later with the shoes." Annabeth replied.

"But there's shoes here. Wait a sec while I grab a pair." Then she went off, leaving Annabeth and me alone.

Annabeth started blushing and looked around and sat down. I did the same.

"P-P-Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"You know staring is rude, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Uh well because, you're doing it and it's a little bit creepy."

_Oh… am I staring?_

Turns out I am…

"Er… sorry. Didn't mean to. You're magnificent in that dress you know. Er… anyway… why are you here in Manhattan anyway?"

She blushes at my compliment then answers "My grandparents wanted me to stay with them for a week and the family reunion. Why?"

"Just asking."

"Why are you in the mall today anyway? Is it just coincidence that we keep on bumping into each other?"

"Maybe. Mom told me that we're having dinner tomorrow night with guests so I have to dress a bit formally." I roll my eyes. "I don't want to go to this dinner anyway. It's thanks to mom I'm going." I said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just… if I go to dinner with them that means I'm not going to wear disguises. The paparazzi will be there a few minutes later…"

"Oh… Hard being the hottest guy on earth, right? Too much attention and stuff… too much girls to have your attention…" she went silent.

"What?"

"Nothing." She mumbled then just stared at her lap.

"Here you go, Annie. Try it on." Silena came back with a couple of boxes.

"Thanks, Silena and DON'T CALL ME ANNIE. You know how I hate that name."

Silena and I just laughed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Later…**

After shopping for dresses and shoes, we left Silena's boutique shop.

"Er… thanks for coming with me… are you going to buy your clothes now?" Annabeth said.

"Er… maybe… but it's gonna be lonely…" I replied

"Why?" she said, curious.

"Because… you're obviously going home… no one to hang out with…"

"Oh… well… if you want company… I'll come with you…"

I smiled. "Really?" She nods. "Thanks."

"Let me help you with that." I said, grabbing her bags.

"Er… thanks. So where are you planning to buy you clothes?"

"Er… I don't know… d'you mind suggesting where?"

I look at her then smiled. She smiled back. Her smile making my insides melt.

"Sure. What about there?" She said, pointing to a shop.

"Okay." Then we entered.

"Hello, dears. What can I do for you?" a woman, probably in her late 30s said. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and a friendly smile.

"Er… something nice for dinner?" I said.

She nods then finds something. I sat down on one of the benches and let go of the bags. Annabeth sat beside me with a gap a little bit too big.

"Here you go, dear. Try this on and let's see." The woman said, coming back with a black coat and white dress shirt. To make it complete, a black pair of pants. I took it then went to the fitting room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Annabeth's POV**

"Is this alright, Annabeth?" Percy called from the fitting room.

"Well, I don't really know since I can't see you." I called back.

"Haha. Funny." He said, causing me to giggle.

"Whoa…" my jaw dropped when I saw him.

_He's absolutely 100% gorgeous…Stop it, Chase. You're drooling!_

"Is this alright?" he asked.

He definitely looks handsome in that outfit. I could see the other ladies in the shop drooling over him. Yeah… he's definitely THAT handsome…

"You look great, Percy." I said with a blush and shy smile.

"Really? Thanks." He replied.

He looks at the saleslady then said "I'll take these. And maybe a tie?" she nods and looks for ties.

After a few minutes, she returns with varieties of ties. There's stripes, polka dots and plains.

"What d'you think is gonna work best with this, Annabeth? Could you help?" He asked looking at me.

"Why? I mean, really? You're doing fine on your own." I said.

"Please? I wanna impress my mom at dinner tomorrow."

I sighed and stood up.

I took a black tie from the saleslady and started to tie it around his neck. I was so focused on tying his tie around his neck, I didn't realize he's staring at me until I stopped and looked at him. His sea green eyes looking at my face as though memorizing it.

"Awww… they're a cute couple… I wish my soul mate's like that…" someone from my left said. I blinked then looked away.

"Er… there. Now you definitely look handsome…" I said to him.

"Thanks, Annabeth." Then he went back to the fitting room and changed back to his former clothes.

After buying, we left the shop.

"So… "I said.

"So… what?" Percy said.

"You alright now? Nothing else to have company to?" I said.

"Oh…" he suddenly turned sad.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Are you going home already?" he asked like we're kids and my parents already picking me up. You know…

"Maybe. Maybe I'll check the bookstore again to see new books. You?"

He shrugs. "I don't have any plans really. Could I come with you?"

"Why? Why would you rather hang out with me?"

"I don't know. I just wanna know you, you know. I'm curious about you."

"Why are you, the hottest guy in the world, curious about someone like me?" I asked, really curious now.

"Because… you're different."

"I take that as a compliment… But why am I different… for you, anyway…"

"You're just different. If other girls came upon me, they wouldn't talk to me the way you did. They'd probably squeal or faint. I'm just saying but I'm not too full of myself, k?"

"Okay… so… come on?" I said, and before he responded, I started walking.

We were quiet for a while when he talked.

"So, Annabeth… Where do you live? Do you really live here in Manhattan?"

"Er… no. I'm from New York. That's where I attended college in architecture. My grandparents took care of me until I graduated high school from Goode High."

"You're from Goode High? I graduated there, too."

"Of course you are, Percy. Hottest guy in school, girls drooling at you wherever you went, Team captain of the swimming team, has good grades, could have any girl you'd like, in other words, you're the DREAM GUY of everyone."

"Really? I'm that hot to have any girl I want?"

"I hope I'm not offending you or anything, I'm just saying. Almost every girl in school has a crush on you. But I could tell you don't really care about them."

"Er… yeah, maybe… I thought no one likes me then. So I just focused on swimming and academics and singing."

"Yeah, singing. One of your fantastic characteristics… But you're pretty good at keeping secrets…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Percy's POV**

"How can you say that?" I asked her.

_How could she say that I hide secrets well? I can't hide a secret from mom even for a day…_

"Because… I just knew you had a relationship a few days ago that happens to be almost a year by now… sorry." She mumbled.

"It's alright. And why would you care if I'm single or not?" I ask her then she looked away.

My eyes widened in realization.

_That's why she's been avoiding me…_

"Come on, Percy. I'm going to buy a new book even though my book shelf is already full." She said, changing the subject.

"Okay, Annabeth."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We left the bookstore after Annabeth bought a new book. One thing I now definitely know about Annabeth is that she's a bookworm. Then unexpectedly, my stomach grumbled a bit, thankfully quiet enough for not her to hear.

"Er… Annabeth? Are you going home now?" she nods.

"Well… could you join me for a quick dinner?"

"Er… I don't know…"

"Please? I'll treat you."

"Er… okay… where? Here in the mall?"

"I don't know… What about in the café near my apartment? If it's okay with you?"

"Okay. I've got nothing to do when I went home anyway so I'll just probably stay at the park so okay. Café near your apartment it is."

Then we left the mall.

We approached my car and I opened the trunk, put all the things we bought in then closed it.

"Hop in." I said, opening the door for her. She blushed which is pretty cute.

"Thanks."

After turning on the car, we drove towards the café I was talking about.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are your orders, sir?" a waiter said.

"Er…" I said, looking at the menu.

"I think I'll have one cheeseburger, salad, two slices of the choco marble cake and two smoothies, please." I said, the waiter jotting everything I said down then he left.

"So, Annabeth… would you mind telling me your birthday?"

"If you're planning to give me a present then I don't." she said jokingly then smirks.

"It's on October 12. And you probably know how old I am, right?" I looked at her.

"Er… I think I forgot."

"Of course you did. I'm 21. What are you doing, Chase? Of course he won't care…" she muttered the last two sentences that I barely heard them.

"What?" I asked.

"Huh? Nothing, nothing. Er… thanks for dinner by the way. I think millions of girls all around the world are probably wishing to be me in this very moment."

"Yeah, they probably are but I'd be glad if you're really you in front of me. I don't like the way they'd squeal, you know? You're a bit fun to be with." I said, blushing a bit.

"Here you go, sir." The waiter returned with our orders.

"Thanks. Here you go, Annabeth." I said.

"Thanks. Anyway, who's going to be your guests tomorrow night?"

"I don't know, really. Mom just said that I should look nice for dinner tomorrow. So I did."

"I never knew you're a mama's boy…" she said smiling.

"No one did. Anyway, if you were in Goode High, why haven't I see you before?" what I said made her chuckle as though she found it funny.

"Really? Who am I, don't you think, to be noticed by someone like you? I'm just a nobody compared to the other girls that wear skirts and make up, cheerleaders and such. My only friend then was Luke, the guy you saw with me at the movies the other night, and Silena. See? So there's no doubt you couldn't've notice me. I'm a bookworm. A nerd. A nothing who has her own world and no love life since birth even though there are a few boys who unintentionally knocked down the protective barriers of my heart. And look where it's got me… heartbroken…" she said at me while stabbing her salad with the fork.

She grows quiet and looks up at me shyly.

"Er… sorry… I got carried away… It happens…" she said.

"Don't worry… so… who're the guys who unintentionally barged in your heart?" I asked quietly, as though I don't want to hear her answer but I'm still curious.

She stops playing with her salad then looks at me.

"Just two guys… who got my heart REALLY broken UNINTENTIONALLY since I never confessed to them about my feelings, you know? I keep my secrets well… unfortunately, it's not going well this time since… just two guys, you now know, that's all." she shook her head.

"Anyway, enough about me. What about you? Who's your first girlfriend?" she asks, blinking repeatedly that I could barely see her grey wonderful eyes.

"Er… she's Alexandria Agustin. We we're together for a few months when I saw her cheating on me so I broke up with her."

"Oh… sorry to hear that. When was this?"

"Er… when I was in my third to the last year in high school."

"How many girls have you dated, Percy?"

"Why are you interested, Annabeth?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing. Tell me please…" she used her cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, just a few. I never passed 8 yet. I think 6…" I said, finally giving in.

"Oh… okay… so… how's moving on so far? You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

"Don't worry… I'm doing fine. At least she didn't cheat on me…"

"Oh… what happened?" concern filling up her face.

"Er… she fell in love with someone else so I let her go… What's the point to keep her mine when her true happiness is with someone else, right? My favorite quote today: 'If you love someone, you have to let them go…'"

"I feel for you…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After dinner we went back to the car so Annabeth could go home. She insisted that she'll just ride a cab home but I insisted as well that I'll drive her there. In the end, she agreed.

She gave me directions to her grandparents' house then let the car stop in front of the gate.

"Thanks, Percy, for this afternoon and dinner. I had fun… See you… Good night. Be careful going home, k?" she said when we're in front of the gate, outside the car with her bags.

"Yeah… yeah, Annabeth. No problem. See you, good night. You too." I said then went back to the car.

I waited for her to get inside the gate then left.

_She really is different… different… but in a good way…_

_Urgh… tomorrow night, dinner with another someone and their family from the company…_

What I'm just wondering is…

_Why do I have –because this is the first time- to be a part of this dinner?_

_But what could happen, right?_

**Chapter 7 finished! Chapter 8 going to be updated after a few days, k? Hope you like this chapter as well as the others, guys! Good night because at my clock it's 8:33pm. Hahahaahha early, I know. Anyways, Review, please! Thanks!**

**Oh and thanks to everyone who's following and favorite my story. It really means a lot. This story is a success so far. (More successful than my other story that is)…**

**Thanks again guys! Hope you keep on reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry, guys about the pictures I got for Annabeth's dresses. I didn't know that it won't show when I updated. Sorry. Anyway, the new chapter's up! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the positive reviews and for all of you who followed and favorite this story of mine. I do hope you'll keep on reading the story till the end…**

**Hope you'll like this chapter, guys!**

**Enjoy! XD**

**Chapter 8**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth! Hurry up! Your mother and father are already here for your family dinner! Are you even ready?!" grandma called from just outside my bedroom door, giving me enough warning to grab a robe nearby to cover myself since I'm not dressed yet.

"Grandma!" I said to her when she opened the door without even knocking.

"Sorry, dear, but you're not even close to finishing up. I'll help you okay?" grandma said and without waiting my reply, approached me and lead me towards the mirror and makeup.

"Let's put on light makeup, yes? So you'll look blooming… And we'll just let your hair down. All natural…" grandma said, already getting a hairbrush and started brushing my hair.

"K, grandma. But… could I ask… who are we eating with tonight? And what's it about? Why do I have to come along?"

Grandma was silent, looking at my eyes through the mirror. Then she sighed.

"Just another rich family,, Annie, dear. And I believe I'm not the person who should tell you what you're all going to take about tonight. And because you're coming with them is that… this is going to change your life forever…"

I looked at her, my eyes full of curiosity.

_What did she mean 'this is going to change my life forever'…? _I thought.

"Uhh… okay?" that's all I said.

"Okay, Annie. Makeup's finished. Show me the dress **I** picked for you this morning." Grandma said when she finished putting on my makeup.

I sighed then went the white dress she made me buy this morning…

**Flashback**

"Annie, dear? I know the dinner's tonight but I got to prepare you. Can you please show me your dress that you're going to wear?" grandma said to me. I was by the pool wearing a white bikini and reading a book, as usual. Her voice made me look up.

"Why, grandma? My dress is fine."

"Then it won't hurt if I get to see it early. Remember it should be WHITE."

"Uhh… why white, grandma?"

"Oh, so it's NOT white. Come on, get dressed."

"Where we going?"

"To the mall. Let's find Silena and find you a white dress." Grandma said, dragging me towards their car.

"To the mall, Roland. Thank you." Grandma said to the chauffeur before getting inside. The chauffeur nodded and turned on the car and drove to the mall.

"What the matter, grandma? So what if my dress isn't white? It still looks good. And anyway, if I buy a new dress, it's just like I'm wasting money." I said to her.

"Well, Annie, I'm sorry but your parents' orders. You're supposed to wear something white. So please cooperate."

I just sighed and went with the flow…

**End of Flashback**

"Okay?" I said to her, showing her the dress after putting it on.

It's a white strapless dress that hugs every curve I have and makes my breasts more defined. It has a blue ribbon around the waist area and a little shade of dark blue at the end of the dress. It just reaches my knees.

"You look like you're going to prom. But this time, your parents are your dates. Now the shoes." Grandma said, grabbing a pair of white high heels. It also has parts in blue like the dress. So all happy. She wants a white dress, I want a blue one. All happy.

"All done? Okay. Grab your handbag and meet your parents at the living room. They're already there."

"Okay, grandma." I said, going out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad." I said to my parents when I entered the living room.

Mom gasps and dad's jaw dropped, their reactions making me uncomfortable.

"Er… is it okay? Or too much? Grandma just said that natural's good." I said to them nervously.

"Er… no, Annie. It's fine. You look wonderful." Mom said, kissing my cheek.

"You look wonderful, Annie. Thought I'd never ever catch you wearing a dress. Much less with heels that high." Dad said jokingly.

"Haha, funny dad. So funny." I said to him. "Can we go now?"

They nodded and stood up. I followed. Grandma and grandpa were waiting outside, by the gate.

"Thanks, mom. Hopefully, everything will go as planned." Mom said to grandma, hugging her.

"No problem, dear. Go easy on saying it to her." Grandma replied.

_What's really going on? What will it do to my life?_ I thought suspiciously.

"Enjoy, Annabeth, dear, k?" grandpa said. I nodded.

"Bye, grandpa. Bye, grandma. See you later." I said to them both before I went inside the car.

They just waved at me then smiled.

Then we left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Annie, dear, we're here." Mom said when the car stopped.

I got out and looked at the building in front of me.

It's a fancy restaurant alright. It seems only the ones who are famous and rich could eat here. So being a Chase and your parents owning one of the most successful companies in the world, we're in.

We went inside then followed the waiter to our table. He led us to a different room. Inside, there's a round table, good for 6 people.

_Looks like there are 3 other people joining…_ I thought.

Me, dad and mom sat down and waited. We came here a little early so I thought I'll read a little bit outside. The restaurant has a wonderful garden outside with a bench there and has good lighting. Good place to have a little reading. Yeah, I don't have any book with me because it can't fit in my handbag and grandma didn't allow it. But I still have my phone.

"Mom, dad?" I said to them. They turn to me.

"Yes, dear?" mom said.

"Could I go outside? I'll just be out the garden. Need some fresh air." She nodded.

"Thanks. Text me when dinner's to start." Then I left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Now… where was I reading? Is it here or here?" I ask myself when I sat down on the bench and looked at my phone.

"Oh here. Okay…"

Then I read.

I was in the really good part, as in to the max, when my phone unexpectedly buzzes.

I almost jump up and drop my phone. Fortunately, it didn't happen.

I looked at the sender and realized it's from mom.

**Message:**

**From: Mom**

_Annabeth, the others are now here. Hurry up. We're going to talk to you about IT…._

**End of message**

I stood up then walked back inside.

I opened the door that'll lead me to our private table when it was opened for me. I looked up from my phone because I was continuing my reading just to get past the slight adrenaline I got from the reading. I smiled at the waiter who opened the door who bowed his head and I went inside, returning to my phone.

I sat down and didn't notice everyone staring at me until I heard mom clear her throat.

"Ehem." She said.

I looked up from reading again and blushed. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Oh… er… sorry…" I said quietly.

I looked at the other people who came. My brows furrowed when a sit was still missing. The two new people were a man and a woman, they appear to be together. The woman has curly black hair and I could tell her smile will be one of the things you'll love to see and that she's nice. The man has a light shade of brown hair and sea green eyes. He has lines all over his face that tells me that he, too, smiles a lot.

_Wait a minute…_

_SEA GREEN EYES?!_

_SHIT…_

The man and woman gave me a kind smile but the woman gave me an understanding one like this happened to her once.

"Athena, Frederick, we have Annabeth now, so we'll call our son as well?" the man said.

"Certainly, Poseidon." Mom said to the man, Poseidon.

He nodded then stood up. He walked outside.

_Shit that was Poseidon Jackson… the owner of Trident & Techno, Corp…. mom and dad's partner in the business… Jackson…_

_Holy Shit…_

_What WILL happen that'll change my life forever?!_

_I'm afraid to know…_

A few minutes later, Poseidon went back and sat down beside his wife, who smiled and held his hand.

Then… the door opened again and…

He entered…

Wearing the white dress shirt, black coat and tie, we bought yesterday was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson.

His hand still on the doorknob, he looked around. First to mom, then dad.

And…

Finally…

On me…

"What the?!" he said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Percy's POV**

"What the?" I said when I saw Annabeth sitting on one of the chairs at the table.

She looks absolutely stunning. Even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. With her white dress, natural makeup, and blonde curls. She really made me catch my breath and my heart to quicken uncontrollably.

"Hey, Percy." She said to me when I finally recovered from my surprise.

"You've met?" Athena asked.

"Er… yeah, mom. A few days ago in a bar here in Manhattan. First day I stayed here." Annabeth answered, turning to her mother.

"'In a bar'? What does that mean?" she asked.

"I was in a bar, mom, having a happy time and Percy came in after. That's where we met." Annabeth replied.

"Is that true, Perce?" mom asked me.

I nodded then took a sit at the last remaining one, which is beside Annabeth.

"Oh well… not much harder then, Athena." Dad said to the woman who was wearing a long black dress, grey eyes, and curly hair just like Annabeth's.

"I guess so, Poseidon." She replied.

"Er… Percy… Let me introduce to you the owners of Knowledge, Corp. and also our, your mother and me, best friends. This is Athena Chase." Gesturing to the woman. "And Frederick Chase." Gesturing to the man beside her.

I shook their hands politely then looked at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, dear, this is Sally and Poseidon Jackson, owners of Trident & Techno, Corp." Athena said to Annabeth, gesturing to my parents. Annabeth shook their hands politely, too, but I could tell she'd rather stay at her grandparents' house reading a book than be here.

_I feel the same way, Annabeth… I'd rather watch television than be here…_

"So, Annabeth… you already know, Percy… how did you meet?" mom asked Annabeth, which made her slightly nervous and I know why.

She looks at me with a look that clearly says "Please help me!" so I did.

"Er… she was in front of the bar, mom. I entered the bar and then we met. The end." I said. Annabeth mouthed a 'thank you' when I looked at her.

"Oh… okay…" mom said.

"Let's order, okay?" dad said.

"Oh, Poseidon… food's always your top priority…" mom said, making the whole table laugh. Annabeth giggled. Her giggles tickling my heart and music to my ears.

"Oh no, dear. Food is one of my priorities. My real top priority is you." Dad countered with a smile, making mom blush.

"Oh, you two. You still act like you're teens. Pick up lines…" Frederick said.

"Why, Fred? So what?" dad said.

"Nothing, Don, nothing. Let's eat."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the main course, we ordered a large chocolate cake. Frosted with blue. It seems our parents planned out the meal. Annabeth's parents will take care of main course and my parents with the dessert. So it's blue.

Each of us is given a slice and we ate silently, sometimes making small talk or when our parents or the other's parents asked a question. Sometimes me and Annabeth talk but only a bit. We were silent almost the whole meal.

_What will they say later? What will happen? What's the news?_ These thoughts keep on coming back to the front of my mind.

Each piece of the cake gone, the nearer we are to finding out…

_What is it really…? Is it worthwhile? Is it business? Why am I here? Why is Annabeth here? What do they want with us? What will this dinner do to the companies? What WILL they do that involves me and Annabeth? That also involves the companies? _

I keep on thinking. Each question equivalent to one piece of my cake…

When everyone is finished, we were all silent. Our parents looking at each other uncomfortably. Then mom took a deep breath and smiled at us, her warm smile that says 'it's okay… it's alright…' But I looked in her eyes and there's the continuation…

'I hope…' that's what her eyes said, which made me gulp.

"Annabeth, Percy, we got something to tell you…" Athena said.

"This is for, not only your future, but also for the companies." Frederick said.

"I know you'll do anything for the company, right?" mom said, making me nod in agreement but also making me nervous.

_What will they make us do…?_

"Well, we thought… since the four of us are best friends and partners in the art of business, we thought… to combine our company…" Poseidon said.

"Er… okay…" Annabeth and me said, still dreading what they'll say next.

"So… for the past few months… me and your father, and your parents decided to make you…" Athena said.

She looked at Frederick, who nods at her to go on, to mom, who gave her a smile, to Poseidon, who nods as well, then to the two of us, Annabeth and me. I don't know what she's feeling but mine is dread. What'll happen if after telling the news?

"We decided to make an… ARRANGED MARRIAGE…" Athena finally finishes.

I looked at Annabeth and back to the parents, then back to Annabeth.

"What?!" Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Now, don't take that tone on me, Annabeth/ Percy." Our moms said at the same time.

"What? Why? How? Why? Why? Why?" Annabeth kept on saying. She took a couple of deep breaths and took a few glass of her drink, which was Champaign by the way. When she finally looked calm enough, she asked rather calmly.

"Is this really for the company, mom, and dad?" they shook their heads.

"No, dear. This is for your future, too, you know. You'll inherit this company. Make the company grow…" Athena said.

"Then… whatever you think is right for the company, I'll cooperate…" she said calmly.

Her parents, and mine, sighed in relief. Then they all looked at me, except Annabeth.

"Okay, mom? D'you mind if I get some fresh air a bit? While you all talk to Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Athena only nods.

Annabeth quickly stood up then ran outside.

I wanted to follow her but I got to deal with the parents first.

I took a deep, very deep, breath and looked at all of them.

"Will this make you happy? Is this really going to help the company?" I asked to all of them.

"Yes, Percy. It will. If you get married, no one can steal the companies because you're going to inherit it. We're not going to lose them. And Knowledge, Corp. and Trident & Techno, Corp. has worked side by side for years. It only seems right for you two to inherit it. So to make the bond stronger, you'll marry." Dad said, while the others nodded him, giving him support.

I groaned then looked back at them.

"Alright… for the company…"

"Thank you, Percy, dear. But we're not finished here yet. Could you fetch Annabeth at the garden? She's probably sitting on the bench there." Athena said.

I nodded then fetched Annabeth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mind if I sit with you? Just for a while before we went back upstairs?" I said to Annabeth when I saw her sitting on the place Athena said she'll be. She looks beautiful by the way her hair would fall to her face and she won't even mind. Her face would scrunch up when the reading seems intense. And she'll smile as though that part she's reading is happening to her.

She looked up from her phone and nodded.

I took a seat beside her but kept a comfortable distance from her, which made her quite glad.

"What're you reading?" I asked her.

"Nothing… just… Perks of being a wallflower…" she answered.

"No way. That perks of being a wallflower?"

"Yeah, it is. You starred it, I know."

"Huh… what do you NOT know, Wise Girl?"

"'Wise Girl?' Oh come on, Percy, you could do better than that." She said before returning to her reading.

"I'll try. Why did you come down, anyway?"

She took a deep breath before putting her phone back her handbag and turning to me.

"I could use a little fresh air especially when I get news like that. Besides, if I didn't left, I could've fainted. That's why I left. I needed fresh air fast, the news was hard to take and I actually agreed to it. Before I left, my vision was starting to get a little blurry… Now I'm here thinking that… it really changed my life forever…"

She stood up then offered me her hand.

"What d'you mean?" I took her hand and stood up, still not letting go.

"Nothing… just what grandma told me earlier… please let go?" she said. I let go of her hand.

"Okay… anyway… how do you feel about it?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"I don't know really… part of me kept on saying to agree to it because I get to be with you till the end, another kept saying yes because for the company and future, but there's really persuasive part of me where all the mixed emotions are."

"You didn't answer the question."

She stops walking then looks at me, sea green to stormy grey…

"The answer is 'I don't know'. I'm not sure but since… I agreed to this little arrangement… might just go with the flow…" then she went back to our table.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Annabeth, Percy, since the marriage is arranged, you don't know each other very well, is that right?" Athena said. We just nodded.

"Well, we fixed that problem. Annabeth, dear, when we all go home, you will pack up your things at your grandparents' house and stay with Percy in his apartment, or should I say, whole top floor of one of their apartment buildings." Athena said.

"Is that really necessary, mom? Me living with Percy? What about after the reunion? Please?" Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you'll pack and stay with Percy, so that you'll get to know each other better." Sally said.

Annabeth just sighed then nodded.

"Okay, guys… you win. But what will Percy think of that?" Annabeth said, looking at me.

"Er… it's… fine?" I said.

"Brilliant. It's settled then. Oh and at the family reunion, your engagement will be announced there. And after that, when we'll be returning to New York, you will still stay with Percy." Athena said.

"Okay… but I'll be off to work then. Grover gave me a two-week vacation. By that time, it's finished… Annabeth's alone then." I said.

"Don't mind me, everyone. I'll do fine. It's not like I'll make the whole floor on fire…" she quickly said.

"Alright, everything's settled… thank you so much for your cooperation… oh and congratulations, guys…" Athena said.

"Sally, Poseidon, we'll be leaving now. Bye, everyone. Bye, Percy." Athena said.

"Bye, Percy. See you tomorrow…" Annabeth said before leaving the room.

When the Chase family was gone, dad turned to me.

"Percy thanks. Tomorrow, though, you have to buy an engagement ring for Annabeth. So no one will be suspicious… k?" dad said. I nodded.

"Okay,Percy. Come on. It's been a busy night." Mom said to me, standing up.

_I'll say… _

_I'm engaged… and I didn't even propose…_

_I'm getting married with someone who I don't even know…_

_Please help…_

**Chapter 8 finished… Hope you like it guys! Next chapter coming up soon since we've got no classes these following days which means I could kind of stay up late. Thanks everyone for keep on reading this story.**

**Expect chapter 9 after a few days, k?**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! First of all, let me thank you everyone who has read this story and gave me very positive and very delightful reviews that didn't only made me happy but also appreciated. Thanks guys!**

**I'll personally thank the following who have read this story and gave wonderful reviews for chapter 8:**

**Thank you…**

**Gypsy1213**

**XxXStefanXxX**

**percyjackson1513**

**allen r**

**shawty309**

**Chazaq**

** 1**

**NinjaKillerOfWorlds**

**Let me just tell you all that those reviews made my day complete. Thanks everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Annabeth's POV**

**April 22- Family Reunion day**

"… alright… so… er… here's your room… if you want a few changes here and there, I won't mind… and er… if you need something, just call… okay?" Percy said to me when we arrived at his apartment and he showed me to my room.

I nod to him and said "Thanks, Percy…" and put my things inside the room he showed me.

I love it even though I just got inside.

I don't know why but this room kind of suites me with the blue wallpapers, the big bed with silver and blue covers and pillows, and the blue curtains that hung by the windows. In other words, the room is simply covered in blue and silvery grey.

He nods back at me then turns to leave me to arrange some stuff.

I did a bit of arranging, but only a bit, since we're leaving tomorrow. Yeah… tonight's the family reunion. The engagement will be announced tonight in front of every family member… And Clarisse, my cousin, will be there…

_I hope everything's going to be fine tonight…_

I grabbed my dresses **(A/n: the dress no. 1 and 4. And also the dress she wore last night)** and put them on hangers to put in the closet to keep them neat and for my dress for tonight to look new and wonderful. After that, I just looked through my stuff…

There were some clothes, a pair of high heels, and a pair of converse. But this one caught my attention…

My notebook/ diary…

It was a blue and silver notebook where I put almost everything: my crushes, my experiences, my stories, and poems, sometimes, there's couple of songs, too. Sometimes, I put a tune in my poems so maybe that counts. Everything I write is when either I'm in the mood to write or my feelings are so strong I had to express it. There are even a few drawings and designs about buildings and other stuff I'd like to build someday.

But sometimes, there's only words. A date and a word.

Like this one: Dec. 16- Arcade

Without the year, I still know when it happened and where.

I sigh. I don't need to resurface that memory today. I need to get myself ready for the reunion tonight…

I went outside the room and accidentally bumped into Percy. I blush.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were just outside the room…" I said quickly.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just about to knock." Percy said, not looking my eyes.

_What's his lie now? Was he spying at me while I was looking at my notebook a while ago? Well, I don't want to assume but… he did left the door open a bit… just enough space for someone to peek inside… No, don't think that…_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and looked at Percy.

"Er… did you want something?" I asked him.

"Er… not really… I just thought that maybe you'd like to come with me…" he said, still not looking in my eyes, and blushing a little.

"To where exactly? What will we do?"

"To the mall… to get you ready and find myself something for later…"

"Oh… er… okay… it's just a family reunion. I don't mind if I won't be looking a little bit like last night, er… never mind… okay, Percy." I said. " Wait for me I just grab my purse."

"Okay. See you by the door."

Then I went back to my room while he went back to his, which is right in front of mine.

I grab my purse, and put on a lip gloss and a little bit of makeup, my usual style: natural and simple. Just the way I am.

Percy was already by the door so when he saw me, he opened the door and bowed like waiters do.

I giggled at him and blushed. I went with him and bowed back. He laughed, I laughed as well. He stands upright then offers me his arm. I thought it's still part of his act so I hooked my around his and we walked outside.

"So… where do you plan on going? To the mall?" I asked him.

"Maybe. What do you think?" he replies.

"Well… what are you planning to buy there?"

"Er… it's kind of a secret… I'll tell you later…"

"Er… okay."

And an uncomfortable silence came between us, so I unhooked my arm around Percy's and just walked beside him. We're just walking since the mall's a bit near the apartment.

When he couldn't stand it anymore, he spoke.

"Look, Annabeth, I can't take this anymore."

"Er… what do you mean? You just agreed last night…"

"What? Oh, no. No that's not what I meant. I mean us. Just us, no engagement, just US."

"What do you mean about that?"

"Come on, Wise Girl. Don't tell me you don't notice the awkwardness between us when we're silent? Just like now?"

"Er… a little bit? So what?"

"'So what'? Come on, Annabeth. It's kind of sad that you're living in with me, getting married with me, and whenever we're alone, it's uncomfortable…"

"So… where are you heading with this?"

"I'm saying is that… maybe we could be friends? Just for a while before the marriage? Or until after marriage… You know… I don't know how to explain it but I'm practically drawn to you. I can't forget about you and we're engaged which is arranged by our parents and I don't want to marry a stranger… I want to know you… so…"

"So…? What's your proposal?"

"'Proposal'? Come on, Annabeth. It's not about business. I just want us to be simply… Friends?" he said, offering me his hand to shake.

I look alternatively at him and his hand and sighed.

"I don't know… be friends with the hottest and gorgeous actor/ singer on earth? Hmm… but you have a point though. I don't want to marry some stranger… I guess…"

"So friends?"

"Friends…" I said, shaking his hand.

"Good. Now, the reunion's tonight and I'm sure that our some people will ask either of us about the other so… let's know more about each other while taking a stroll? We'll be home by… 4?" he said to me, looking at his wristwatch.

"Deal. Where will we go?"

He was about to answer when…

"UUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" a sound came from nowhere.

Percy blushed.

"That's the answer then. Figured you'd be hungry…" I said, giggling a bit while dragging him.

"Er… yeah… where will we eat?"

"Leave that to me."

I dragged him towards my favorite café which happens to be just around the block.

"Here. Come on. I'd like some cake, Percy."

Percy just chuckles at me then walks inside. I led him to my favorite table, by the window, and sat down. He did the same.

"Can I take your orders?" a waitress said to Percy, a beautiful waitress that has every places filled in her body. And I could tell she wants Percy to notice it.

Unfortunately, she succeeded.

Percy, being a guy, looked at the waitress and started to stare. But also Percy being Percy, kind and gentleman Percy, blinked and went back to the menu.

"Er… I think I'll have an espresso latte, a cheeseburger and fries."

The waitress nods and writes down Percy's order and looked at me. She looked at me from my feet to my face. She smirks at me like she's saying '

Percy Jackson with this bitch?! He'd rather date me'. My heart started beating harder on my chest I doubt Percy can't hear it.

I look at Percy but he's avoiding my gaze. I look back at the waitress.

_This bitch looks familiar… It can't be…_

I look at her name tag to prove I'm not wrong but I'm right…

She's Drew… one of Luke's ex…

"Hey, Annabeth. So good to see you! How are you? I see you've thrown away those big nerdy glasses of yours… and started dressing up in NORMAL clothes… But let me just say to you that… it's not working one bit. And now you're dating The Percy Jackson?! How much did you pay for him to have this little date with you?! Or better yet, with you in bed?!" she said to me, making me look down and try to ignore her. I blushed from embarrassment when I remembered Percy was with me and he's listening to the conversation.

"We're not dating, Drew… I'd like a salad and a blueberry smoothie, please…. Thanks."

"Fine, Annie. Hey, handsome." She said to Percy.

I looked away from them and just looked outside the window.

_What the hell?! Now my memories are coming back to me… Damn you, Drew!_

I could see couples sitting outside the café, drinking coffee and holding hands…

I sighed as I remembered how I used to wish that someday, I'll meet a nice guy that'll accept me as me, we'll have coffee then he'll ask me on a date and we'll kiss and be boyfriend-girlfriend. Then we'll marry and have a wonderful family…

Now I feel stupid for agreeing in this engagement…

_Why didn't I fight? I could've just told them I'll think about it… But…_

_No… I'm Annabeth Alexandria Chase. I never give up. I'm independent and strong. I don't show my true feelings to others. Only my notebook, which is currently inside my bag, knows everything about me. And Mrs. O'Leary…_

_Yes… I'm Annabeth Chase and I don't back down from my decisions…_

I sighed when Drew finally left our table to get our orders. I looked at Percy, who smiled apologetically, then went back to looking outside the window. I was lost in my thoughts and imagination again when Percy spoke.

"So… could I ask you a question?"

"You already did. But if the next question is what you meant then ask away…" I smile at him.

"Haha, you're a joker now, Chase?" I flinch as he said my last name. Once again, bringing a bad memory to the front of my mind.

Unfortunately, Percy noticed it.

"What's wrong, Annabeth? I'm sorry…" he said quickly, holding my hand.

"Er… nothing, Percy. It's fine, don't worry. Anyway, your question?"

"Er… okay… why this particular café, may I ask?" he said.

I sigh then look back at through the window before answering him.

"It's one of my favorite cafes here in Manhattan. It's one of the places I'd go after school to relax. One of the waitresses here, Mrs. De Guzman, would always let me help her child, Malcolm, if he has homework. I tutor him since the lessons his studying are easy for me. In return, I get one free food. My pick. So I always hang around here. This café is also where everything in my high school life got written, in this very table I write it... This is where I'd hang around almost every day to look at the other couples outside and wish I'd be like that someday… But…" I got silent.

"But…?"

I looked at him and continued.

"But… I think that will never happen anymore…"

"Why? Why do you think that?"

"Because… I know. I used to imagine I'll find true love… to get married with the man I love and who loves me back but… now I know they're just what they are… imaginations, daydreams… I know it won't come true now."

"Why? Did you think that because you're going to marry me because our parents said so means that we won't find love?"

"That's exactly what I think."

"Why? Tell me, please."

"I don't know if I should tell you now… I mean, you said we're friends…"

"Yeah, we are."

"Well, friends don't talk about these things… They get to know each other… Then best friends next…"

He sighs then looks in my eyes.

"Fine. But this is not over. Expect it to come back in our discussions one of this days. So… mind telling me your autobiography?"

"Hmm… My life's too boring. I was born here in Manhattan. I'm now 21. My birthday's on October 12. Umm… I went to Meriwether Prep when I was in middle school and er… My parents are Athena and Frederick Chase, owners of the Knowledge, Corp. I was a bit of a know-it-all in high school so I was called a nerd… I was sometimes bullied. Sometimes light harsh bullies, sometimes… er… I never got a boyfriend before… because of my 'nerdness', with my loose shirts and black or blue jeans and my usual converse outfit everyday… I never got noticed in school except when Mr. Brunner asked something about calculus or something. I love everything I learned but Greek mythology is the best with the major and minor gods and goddesses. And I read a lot, which you probably know by now. I've read Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Lucky One, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, and Logan Lerman and the Olympians, and many more…. Er… what else?

"I used to wear glasses but now I wear contacts because mom made a comment about it. I like singing, reading, writing, dancing. But I doubt you're ever going to hear my voice or get to see my moves." I giggled while he flashed a smile.

"I don't know what to share anymore… your turn?"

"Er… not just yet… d'you mind if I ask questions about you?"

"Depends if the questions not too personal."

"Okay… who was your first crush?"

"Er… personal. Next?"

"First love?"

"Personal. Next?"

He looks at me then looks at me straight in the eyes.

"First heartbreak?"

"Too personal… maybe I'll tell it to you when I'm ready to share…"

"Have you shared this to anyone?"

"No one. I've got limited friends remember? But no one knows…"

"Are you in love with someone right now?"

The question kind of caught me off-guard. I looked away from his eyes.

"I don't know. Yes…no… it's complicated."

"How?"

"I think I still do but… I'm trying to move on since he accidentally broke my heart. And stupid me for giving it to him the first place…"

"Oh… favorite color?"

I felt grateful for the change of subject.

"It's—"

"Here you are, Percy and… Annabeth." Drew came back with a tray of our orders, saying my name with disgust as though she tastes bitterness in her mouth.

"Thanks." Percy said, giving me my food.

Drew scowled at me then went back to the counter, leaving me with Percy alone again.

"So… favorite color?"

"Actually it's colors… it's blue, stormy grey, and sea green. Now… about you?"

"Blue." He said to me, smiling.

"I know that. What I mean is… your life story?"

"Oh… er… My name's Percy Jackson. I'm 22. Birthday: August 18. Parents: Sally and Poseidon Jackson, owners of Trident & Techno, Corp. I love to sing and create songs that express me as me, which makes me love playing more. I love to play my guitar when I'm alone and sing to my heart's delight. I read a few books like Harry Potter, Hunger Games, and Logan Lerman and the Olympians. My first girlfriend was Alexandria Agustin and er… you know what happened right? I already told you." I nod.

"Well, er… I got famous after high school and before college. Then I went to try acting next. My recent break up was a few days ago with Rachel Dare who I dated for almost a year… and er… I love everything in blue. That's why the apartment's in blue. My food in blue… almost everything. Oh… and I love sports."

"Really? Oh, right. Swimming. Sorry I forgot you were the swimming captain in high school." I said to him.

"I think that's just about it. Questions?"

"I don't want to ask any because it may be too personal and I don't want to intrude your personal life a bit right now. And if you want to share, I'm all ears…" I said to him.

"Okay… let's play a game?"

"What game?"

"Er… how about 20 questions? One of us will ask a question, 10 each, and then we answer them?"

"Okay. You first."

"Oh… er… favorite movie?"

"Er… I don't know… I think it's Ironman 3 and Logan Lerman and the Sea of Monsters."

"You didn't like the first movie much?"

"I like it, too. But the second movie's closer to the book's story than the first. Anyway, I like how Logan do stunts like fighting monsters… but it's still not close… just closer, er… never mind. I'm probably confusing you." I said to him when I looked at his face.

"Er… yeah, a little. Anyway… mine is Friends with Benefits."

"Okay… if you're going to have one pet in your apartment, what will it be?"

"A dog definitely. You?"

"Mine, too."

"One thing in common so far. Er… how about… favorite food?"

"Ice cream and chocolate cake. Oh and freshly baked cookies."

"Mine, too. Two down."

And we kept going until we finished our foods.

We stood up then left the café after paying, of course. It's just 1:48pm at my clock. I looked at Percy.

"So… to the mall?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know. You said you're going to buy something there, remember?"

"Oh… right. Er… come on." He said, blushing a little, making me giggle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Percy's POV**

"So… what will you do here?" Annabeth asked me when we entered the mall.

"Er… I'll buy something… how about we text when either of us is finished so we'll go home early? It's just a few minutes after 2." I replied, looking at my watch.

"K. I'll get my hair done a bit, k? See you."

"See you."

Then we separated.

I see Annabeth enter a parlor.

I turned around and went to the other side of the mall where the jewelries are sold.

"How may I help you, sir?" a salesman said to me when I was looking through some engagement rings.

"Er… could I have a better look at this one, please?" I said to him, gesturing to one ring that actually caught my attention.

He nodded then put the ring on top of the counter.

I smiled as I looked at it better.

_This is the one…_ I thought.

It was a silver ring, with a blue diamond (or maybe it's a sapphire) on top, and around the band has two different colors: stormy grey and sea green, that are alternately placed making a pattern.

_Perfect… I do hope Annabeth will love this…_

"This is it… how much?" I said to the salesman.

He nods. "Good choice, sir. I would have chosen it myself. It's only $4,500. The store is having a sale. Will it be cash or check?"

"What about credit?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot about that. Credit it is?"

"It is. Thanks."

After buying the ring and leaving the store, I pulled out my phone and texted Annabeth.

That's when I realized that I haven't asked her number yet. I groaned at my stupidity and walked back our meeting place. Annabeth wasn't there yet. Of course she isn't. She's still in the parlor. I'll go to her there, then.

I walked towards the parlor I saw her enter a while ago but found that she wasn't there. She must've left.

_Where could she go…? There are a lot of places she could've gone to… but I think I know where she'll go… She'll tell a friend about the news…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I walk inside the familiar store: Silena's boutique shop.

I figured Annabeth would be here and I was right. When the bell ringed when I entered, Annabeth looked at the door.

"Sorry, Percy. I got my hair done a little quick and I realized I don't have your number yet. So I decided to look for you. But I thought that Silena was just nearby and I told no one about the news yet. Is it alright?" she asks me, I smile.

"Of course it is, Annabeth. Don't worry. When we get back to New York, the whole WORLD will know." I said to her, which made her eyes widen a bit and for her to stiffen a little.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Annabeth. I didn't mean to say that. Don't wo-" I said quickly.

"Shit! Why hadn't I thought of that?! I'm marrying the hottest guy and—"and she looks at me and started to laugh.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god, Silena! He fell for it!" Annabeth said to Silena, who appeared out of the shadows and started laughing as well after getting a look at me.

And by their reactions, I could tell that I looked REALLY hilarious. Jeez…

"Alright, alright… you had your fun… Stop it. Annabeth… er… got anything else to buy?" she shooks her head.

"Okay. Silena we gotta go. Reunion's gonna start at about…" I look at my watch. "…6. See you."

"Bye, Silena. See you." Annabeth said, before leaving.

"Bye, Annabeth. See you. Congratulations. Oh and tell Luke, will you?" Silena replied.

"Er… yeah, I will." Annabeth said before closing the door.

"Okay, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, Percy. Why d'you ask?"

"Nothing. Okay… time to go home and… get ready for PARTY TIME…" Annabeth giggled when I said that. Her giggles melting me on the inside unexpectedly.

"Maybe… oh, your parents will be there, too, Percy. Mom and Dad invited them. For the, you know, announcing…" she got silent and looked out the window.

I held her hand while driving so one hand on the steering wheel, other one holding Annabeth's. The contact made my skin tingle like they're flowing with electricity. She looked at our linked hands and blushes. Then she looks unsteadily on my eyes.

"Don't worry, Annabeth… We'll get through… Everything will go back to normal. I promise…" I looked deep in her eyes, and then she nods. I look back to the road.

"Okay, Percy… everything will go back to NEAR NORMAL… I just hope the reunion tonight won't be too out of control. Not like last time…"

"Why? What happened last time?"

"Nothing much. Just one of my cousins, Travis, drank too much, and started to do crazy stuff like pole dancing and flirting with Grandmother Helen. Now that was something fun to watch. Unfortunately, his twin brother, Connor, recorded it and posted it on YouTube. It's got like 4,000,000 views."

"Wow… I never knew you had a fun family, Annie."

"I don't share it much but yeah, sometimes I do. And please don't call me 'Annie', Percy. I don't like that name very much. Anyway… I got to get ready. You better do the same when we get back to your apartment, k?"

I just nod.

"Okay. But…"

"But?"

"Er… nothing… I got a surprise for you…" I smile at her. She smiles back.

And my heart made a somersault.

**New chapter finished guys! Hope you like it. I apologize if the chapter's not exciting enough. I got a little writer's block and got trouble finding inspiration…**

**Anyway, Chapter 10 coming soon!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back! New chapter's up! Anyways, a reader asked if this story is in the past or present. It's in whenever you want it guys! But I think it's the writing is the same as in THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS... Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth, you ready to go?" I said to Annabeth when it was 5:30. I'm already set. I'm wearing the same tuxedo that I wore from last night, the night me and Annabeth's parents said that we're getting married.

"Not quite yet, Percy. I need help a bit. Come in." I heard her say through the door.

"Are you sure? You're wearing something right?"

She laughs at me and says, "Of course I am, Percy. D'you think I'm stupid enough to let you come in the room if I'm not wearing a single piece of clothing?"

"Er… fair enough. Alright. Sorry." I said to her, blushing a little.

I opened the door, though a little hesitant and looked inside.

She was standing in front of the closet, rummaging through some dresses, in her blue robe. When she heard the door close, she looks at me and smiles. I feel my insides melting in her smile. I smile back.

"So… why d'you need help?" I asked her.

"Well as you can see behind me, I have a few dresses. Specifically three."

"And?"

"It's obvious isn't it, Percy? I can't pick of what to wear."

"Oh… okay… And you need me because…?"

She huffs and turns back to the closet.

"Oh never mind. Just wait for me in the living room."

"Oh… no. I want to help… Why d'you need me again?"

She turns back to me and says in a very slow voice, as though she's speaking to a 4 year old.

"Percy, I need you because I can't pick of what to wear. So you'll pick. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Er… I think so…"

"Okay, Percy. Help." She drags me towards the closet.

"God, Percy. You may be the most awesome actor/ singer on earth, one of the hottest guys in school but you're pretty dumb sometimes…"

"I am not. D'you need my help or what?"

"I do. Okay, okay. What d'you think will suit me best?" she asked me.

"Er… they all look nice for you. You really love blue, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Now pick or you'll just wait for me?"

"Alright, alright."

She grabbed the dresses and displays them for me.

"Now which?" Annabeth said.

"Er… I think the white one. I think it fits perfectly with your makeup. It's the same from last night, yeah?"

"I think you're right, Percy. Thanks. Are you sure, though?"

"You don't trust me?" I asked her, putting my hand over my chest as though I'm hurt. She laughs at this and says, "Alright, Percy. I do trust you. Now get out."

"Why?"

"You want to see me getting dressed?"

"Er… right. I'll see you in the living room."

"That's what I thought." She said, giggling at me just before I bolted through the door.

After a few minutes, about 5:40, I grabbed the car keys and waited by her door.

"Annabeth, you ready now?" I asked, knocking.

"Almost, Percy. Just putting on my earrings."

"Alright. Come on or we're going to be late."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." She unexpectedly opened the door and walks out, accidentally bumping into me. Her hands accidentally went to my chest and my arms went instinctively went around her waist. I don't why but my heart just decided to tap dance. I hope Annabeth couldn't feel it…

"Oh sorry. I thought you were waiting for me at the living room? What happened?" she asks me, taking a step back.

"Er, sorry. You were taking too long. We're going to be late…"

"Er… right. Sorry. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah… "I offered her my arm and she took it. We walked towards the door.

"Milady…" I said to her, opening the car door.

"Why thank you sir." She said to me, getting inside the car. I closed the door and get inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh, Annabeth! Hi! So good to see you again, dear!" a woman said, maybe in her late 40s, approaching us.

We're now in the place where the family reunion will be held. The woman stopped in front of us and my hand instinctively went around her waist. Annabeth looked at me and smiled.

"Percy, this is my aunt, Gaea. Aunt Gaea, this is Percy." Annabeth said.

"Hello, dear. So good to see you." Gaea said, shaking my hand.

"Aunt Gaea, nice to meet you, too." I said to her.

"Well you, dears, seem like you want to see the others so I'll let you pass. Oh hello, dear. So good to see you again!"And she left.

Annabeth looked at me apologetically, blushing a little.

"Sorry. That's how my aunt behaves when she's here. She's from San Francisco, you know. She's divorced so… my uncle can't come here… She's doing good though."

"It's fine, Annabeth. So… mind if we walk around? Introduce me to your cousins."

"Oh, okay. Come on." She dragged me towards a table where almost every seat was taken. There were a couple of girls, and some guys. They looked at me like they couldn't believe I'm here.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE PERCY JACKSON! HERE! IN OUR REUNION!" One of the girls shrieked.

"Shut up, Clarisse. And yes. Percy Jackson is here in our reunion." Annabeth said.

"Shut up, Chase. Gonna introduce us or what?" the girl said.

"Alright, alright. Er… Percy, these are my cousins… Clarisse, Hazel, Travis, and Connor." She said, pointing to each one.

"Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Percy." I said to them. Hazel and Clarisse gave me hugs and Travis and Connor shakes my hand.

"Nice meeting you, Percy. I believe Annabeth already told you about what happened to me last reunion, right?" one of the twins, Travis I think, said.

"Yes, I did." Annabeth said, smirking a little.

"Oh yeah! Connor, I won." He said as his twin, Connor, gave him 50 bucks.

"Okay, guys. We're just going to see mom and dad, k? See you guys later." Annabeth said, dragging me again.

"Where are we going?" I said.

"Away from Clarisse. And to mom and dad." She replied.

"What 'away from Clarisse'? What happened?"

"Nothing, Percy. Don't worry. Nothing happened. Just her death glare was enough…"she said that last part barely audible but I still heard it.

"What d'you mean? Come on, Annabeth. Please tell me." I said to her, turning her around to face me.

"It's nothing, Percy. Clarisse's smart. She'll know something's up. You're here in our family reunion, not related to any of us, and you're always with me. What would you think if you see that?"

"I would think something's up."

"Exactly. Clarisse thinks something is up."

"Oh…"

"Hey mom. Hey, dad." Annabeth said when we saw her parents.

"Annabeth, dear. Hello. Hi, Percy. Oh, you two look really cute if you're a couple."

"But, mom, we're not a couple. We're just friends." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh… then my advice, Annie, is hurry up." Frederick said.

He shakes my hand and says, "Treating her well, Percy?"

"Yes, Mr. Chase."

"Please, call me 'Frederick'. I'm going to be your father-in-law in a couple of months. Now, later we're going to announce it alright?"

I just nod.

"Frederick, d'you mind if we're not going to announce it?"

"What d'you mean, son?" he said, leading me to a side of the room where there's no people.

"What I mean is that, I'll just propose, you know. I know Annabeth wants a guy to propose to her before she gets married. She said enough this afternoon for me to get a hint. She wants to have a little romance. So I'll propose to her later in the middle of the reunion. That way, it'll be much easier for us to explain. I figured that if we said that we're getting married with no ring on her finger, they might figure out that it's an arranged marriage."

Frederick nods, letting what I said sink in.

"You may be right, Percy. I'll go say it to Annabeth." He said starting to go back.

"No, Frederick. This may be an arranged marriage but I want Annabeth to feel that it's true. I want to surprise her, sir." I said to him.

"I knew I made the right choice agreeing to this arrangement. Very well…" then he went back to Athena and Annabeth.

"Percy, where did you and dad go? What did you talk about?" Annabeth asked me when I went back to where me and Frederick left her and Athena.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. It's nothing… Don't worry." I said to her reassuringly.

"Alright. Come on. I'll introduce you to the others."

Then she dragged me everywhere in the room…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Annabeth's POV**

**When the reunion's about to end…**

"Percy, I'm just going to the rest room, k?" I said to Percy, we were sitting at one of the tables, watching my family dance, sing, eat, and talk.

He looks at me then said, "Alright. I'm just here."

I walked towards the rest room. I opened the door and went in front of the mirror. I looked at myself and reapplied a bit of lip gloss to give my lips extra shine.

Then the door slams shut.

I look at the door and find the person I've been avoiding since the start of this reunion.

"Clarisse." I said to her.

She smirks and leans backward to the door.

"Hello, Annabeth. You've been avoiding me tonight… are you hiding something?" she said. I put my lip gloss back in my bag and looked at myself one last time before turning to Clarisse. Poker face on.

"I hide nothing, Clarisse. And even if I do, it's none of your damn business."

"Oh, Annabeth. You're starting to be feisty. Did Percy teach you that? Why is he here anyway?"

"He taught me nothing. And he's here because my parents invited him."

"Why is he always with you then?"

"Jealous?" I asked her, grabbing hold of the door knob and started to turn it.

"Never been jealous of you, Chase." I flinch again when I heard my last name in that manner. Clarisse holds my hand and stops me from turning the door knob.

"Don't worry, Chase. I'll find out soon enough." Then she lets go of my hand and left.

I took a couple of deep breaths before leaving. But when Percy saw me, just his reaction said everything: 'what happened?!' I just shrugged my shoulders and drank some of my drink. I spotted a door by the side of the room and realized this place has a garden.

_Good… I need a little peace and quiet… and I need to know what happens next in The Mortal Instruments…_

I look at Percy, who is also looking at me.

"Er… Percy, I need a bit of fresh air. I don't like too many people much. I'll just go in the garden, k?"

"But—"

"Please, Percy?" I looked at him. Grey eyes to Sea green ones. He nods.

"Thanks. Be back after a couple of minutes."

Then I left.

I entered the garden and my jaw dropped.

It was more than beautiful. It was nature. There were beautiful flowers, plants, and butterflies there. The flowers have amazing scents it's like I'm walking through flower scented air- I really was, actually. I look around and saw a fountain in the middle of the garden. There was a bench around the fountain. I approached it and looked at the design. Then before I knew it, I was muttering how the fountain could've been and how it looks alright.

I sighed and sat on one of the benches. I opened my phone and played some music. I shuffled it. Then I started reading.

Then the first song played…

**Playing: "Mean" by Taylor Swift**

**You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man**

**Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know**

**Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again**

**I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know**

**Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing**

**But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean**

**But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

_Yeah… that's what I told her…_ I thought to myself as the song ended. I'm no longer reading. I'm just watching the fountain and thinking.

Then the next song plays, and I sang this to myself before.

Then I started singing to myself as well, remembering why I sang this…

**Playing: "Just Walk Away" by HSM**

**I guess I should've known better,  
to believe that my luck could change, Oh.  
I let my heart and forever  
Finally learned each other's names.**

I tell myself, "this time it's different."  
No goodbyes, cause I can't bear to say it.  
I'd never survive the one that's coming,  
If I stay, Oh no!"

Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away)Oh yeah yeah.

I really wish I could blame you,  
But I know that it's no one's fault.  
(no one's fault)  
A Cinderella with no shoe,  
And a prince that doesn't know  
he's lost.(know he's lost)  
This emptiness feels so familiar  
Each goodbye, just the same old song  
But this time I will not surrender!  
'Cause I'm gone, Ooh,no!

Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.

Ooh, I've got to let it go.  
Start protecting my heart and soul.  
Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again.  
Not again!

Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)  
Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away,  
(Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away!) Walk Away,  
Walk Away.  
(Oh, Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh  
no.  


After singing, I looked around the garden and up the sky. I could barely see the stars there since the place where we're at has so many bright lights. I looked back to the door where I entered to see if anyone's there. After that, I stood up and started walking around the fountain. I left my phone, in its loudest volume, and bag on the bench. Then the next song started and I remember the movie very well and decided to have a little fun in my alone time, a bit.

**Playing: "Can I have this dance?" by HSM**

**Take my hand **

I sang along and closed my eyes. I outstretched my hand forward as though I'm offering it to someone to take it.

Then unexpectedly, SOMEONE DID TAKE IT.

I opened my eyes and I see Percy holding my hand and smiling cheekily. I smile back and played along. Then I continued to sing.

**Take a breath.**

He did, still smiling. My smile widened even more.

**Pull me close.**

He did. Our faces were just inches apart. My heart started to beat faster and louder in my chest I hope Percy couldn't hear it. We were eye to eye. Blushes forming in each other's cheeks.

**And take one step.**

He followed but looked at our feet. Still holding onto my hand. Butterflies started to fly around my stomach.

**Keep your eyes locked on mine…**

I touched his chin with my other hand to make eye contact. Another set of butterflies started to fly inside me. I could look at those sea green eyes forever and never get tired of them.

**And let the music be your guide…**

I put his other hand, the one not holding my hand, around my waist. And my other hand, the one not holding his, went to his shoulder blade. Then we started having a waltz…

Then he started singing Troy's part, still looking in my eyes as though memorizing every part of it…

AND THAT ALONE MADE MY KNEES TURN LIQUID…

**Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**

Under his gaze, I lost my breath. It's like my mind's under a spell. I can't believe how well my voice intertwines with his…

**You'll keep dancing (To keep dancing)**

We were still under each other's gazes. My blush, I'm sure, is turning redder by the second. His eyes started to twinkle like they have stars inside of them.

**Wherever we go next…**

I prepare for the chorus.

**It's like catching lightning **

**The chances of finding someone like you…**

He made me twirl and puts his hand back on my waist.

**It's one in a million**

**The chances of feeling the way we do…**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance?**

**(Can I have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

He pulls me to the side of the fountain and made me step on it. He follows.

I let go of my hand and took a step back, but still smiling at him and butterflies still flying in my stomach.

Then he started to sing again…

**Take my hand.**

He offered his hand to me and I took it.

**I'll take the lead.**

We went back to our former formation. With his hand on my waist and mine on his shoulder.

Then we started waltzing again. Yes, on the fountain.

**And every turn will be safe with me.**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall.**

He made me bend backward a bit, directly above the water but I don't feel scared one bit. I lost myself in his eyes.

**You know I'll catch you through it all…**

We went back to dancing. I smiled at him as we danced. I never danced waltz in my whole life but this is fun.

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)**

**Coz my heart is wherever you are**

Our faces were only inches away from each other…

But I let go from his hands and started running around the fountain, him on my tail chasing me.

Then we sang the chorus again.

**It's like catching lightning **

**The chances of finding someone like you…**

I didn't realize that he stopped so I kept on running. I kept looking on my back to see if he's there and when I looked back in front, his arms were outstretched, ready to catch me… and I went directly to his chest. My hands landing on his chest and I blushed even further. I looked at his face and continued singing with him.

**It's one in a million**

**The chances of feeling the way we do.**

I started to go out of his embrace but his grip tightened around me. My heart's threatening to burst because of this.

_Oh My God!_

**And with every step together,**

**We just keep on getting better.**

**So can I have this dance?**

**(Can I have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

Then I prepare for the bridge.

**Oh no mountains too high**

**And no oceans too wide**

**Coz together or not**

**Our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain**

**Let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**I know I believe that we were meant to be**

**Ohhh!**

I smiled at him as my hands went to his chest, our faces a couple more inches before touching. Percy seems to notice this because his eyes keep on darting back and forth from my lips and eyes. My smile widened at the thought.

But I took a step back and started to run around the fountain again. He smiled as he got the message: 'meet me on the other side'…

He ran as well, but on the other direction. The moment we saw each other again, the last chorus started.

**It's like catching lightning**

**The chances of finding someone like you**

**(like you)**

We caught each other there. Smiling and singing…

_Is this heaven already?_

**It's one in a million**

**The chances of feeling the way we do**

We went back to waltzing.

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance?**

**(Can I have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

We looked deep in each other's eyes.

**Can I have this dance?**

**Can I have this dance?**

Percy made me twirl in the last word. Then we were like that for a moment before there was a loud round of applause, pulling me back to earth because everything seemed like a fantasy…

I just realized that everyone, and when I say EVERYONE I mean EVERYONE… I could see mom and dad, Clarisse and my other cousins, grandma and grandpa, and others. They were all smiling happily at us, well, except Clarisse that is.

I just realized then that Percy's hand was around my waist. Another set of butterflies flew around my stomach.

It seems Percy led them here. I looked at Percy and frowned.

"I thought you were the only one who followed me… what's all this about?" I asked him.

"Er… well…" Percy scratched the back of his neck nervously.

He looked at dad, who nods encouragingly, and to his dad, who gave him a thumbs up.

He looks back at me and did what I didn't expect.

He knelt on one knee.

My eyes widened in realization as he fished out a small black box from his coat.

_Oh my god!_

"Annabeth, I promise I'll take care of you every day. I'll never cheat on you nor break your heart. I promise to cherish you forever. So… Annabeth Chase… WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he said, opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a medium sized blue diamond, I think, and sea green and grey small ones around the band. Tears started streaming down my eyes as one of my dreams came true.

_He proposed! He proposed!_

I was jumping up and down in my mind when I realized he's still waiting for my answer.

_Even though I say 'no' we're still engaged… _I smile at the irony.

"Of course, Percy. Yes, I will." I said to him then everyone in the crowd cheered.

He stands up and puts the ring around my finger. It fits perfectly and I know it's perfect.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" someone around the back of the crowd said and started chanting it. The others followed.

I looked at Percy who was looking at me expectantly like he's asking _'Will we?'_

I shrugged and just kissed him.

It was sudden and only took a couple of seconds but the moment our lips met, it felt like years. I closed my eyes and saw fireworks of red, blue, sea green and grey.

I opened my eyes again and looked at Percy's still closed ones. I laughed making his eyes open and for me to see the new twinkle in those eyes.

He smiles at me and I smiled back. We looked at the crowd who were cheering and whooping at us. Percy hopped off the fountain and lifted me down, too. He made me look as though I'm as light as a feather. But I'm pretty sure I'm not.

"Oh, dear, congratulations!" Aunt Gaea said to me when she approached us.

"Thanks, aunt." I replied.

Me and Percy approached our parents.

"Well done, Percy, well done. Nice number, too." Dad said, clapping Percy on the back.

"Thanks, Frederick. Hey, dad." He said.

"Nice one, Percy. Couldn't have done it better myself." Poseidon said.

"Well if you guys don't mind… It's getting late. And we're going home tomorrow so… we better get going, k?" Annabeth said.

"Yes, Annabeth. Good night." Mom said to me.

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad. See you." I said to them, kissing them on the cheek.

"Bye, Sally. Bye, Poseidon." I said to Percy's parents.

"Bye, dear. We're so happy for you." Sally said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks, Sally. See you all." We waved goodbye to everyone and went back to Percy's car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wow, Annabeth… I feel so lucky right now." Percy said when we the car turned around the block.

"Why is that, Percy?" I said to him, cocking an eyebrow.

"One, I got to hear your voice, which is not bad, you know, and two, we're officially engaged." He replied.

"Yeah… I think I'm luckier. I get to sing a duet with the Percy Jackson, and got him to propose to me in a very romantic manner. And got a kiss as well." I say the last part quietly, hoping he didn't hear.

"So you liked the kiss?" Percy said to me jokingly.

I groaned and looked out the window.

"What if I did?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I'm just saying I enjoyed the kiss, too." I looked at him in shock.

"You're serious? Really serious? You enjoyed the kiss we had? You're not kidding?"

"Yes, Annabeth, I'm serious. Why do you kept on asking that?"

"I don't know. I just didn't think that you'd find me kissing you enjoyable."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because… you kissed a lot of girls before and I just, you know, kissed you." I said; quiet enough so he could barely hear it.

"Oh… but… that kiss was different. That one quick kiss, you know. That kiss was different."

"How? How could my kiss with you be different?"

Before he answered, he took his time. He drummed on the steering wheel and hummed a few tunes.

Then he looked at me and smiled.

"Because… I felt something I have felt a long time ago. Just that one kiss made me complete again, but now I think there's a crack missing making me incomplete a little. Just… you know… I felt something in here." He tapped his chest, directly on his heart.

I looked at him a couple of seconds and realized I was staring, which is rude. I blinked and looked in front.

"Oh… you have a wonderful voice, by the way." I punched myself in my mind for the stupid comment.

_Of course he has a wonderful voice. He's a singer, the most awesome one that is…_

He just chuckles and continues driving…

**Chapter 10 finished. Hope you guys like it. Again the time of the story is the same as writing in the heroes of Olympus. Thanks guys. **

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for all the awesome reviews about the last chapter, guys! I really appreciate it. Thanks.**

**I'm also sorry for the late update. It's just school was a little busy and I've been extremely busy and my sister kept on using MY laptop -_-**

**Oh there will be a little, you know, in this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Thanks.**

**Anyway, I present you…**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Chapter 11**

**A few days later – April 25**

**Annabeth's POV**

'_I wake up._

_I look around._

_It seems I'm back in my parents' house, which is a bit weird since I'm living in with Percy now. It looks like I'm back in my room._

_I sat up from my bed and stretched with a yawn. I scratched my head while standing up._

_**Why am I here?**__ I thought to myself._

_I left my room and started to roam the hallways, still on my pajamas which is a big white shirt and very short shorts. _

"_Mom? Dad?" I called. But no one called back._

_It seems I'm alone…_

_I continued walking and, for some reason, ended up in the kitchen._

"_Mom? Dad? Where are you, guys?" I said to no one in particular but again, no one answered._

_I sighed, and sat down on the counter._

"_I'm alone, then. Oh well…" I stood up and made myself breakfast._

_I got the ingredients for pancakes and started cooking. While waiting for the pancakes on the pan to cook, I made coffee. _

_My back was turned from the door way. Since I'm alone, I was fine to do anything I want. So I turn on the music and turned it up._

_I was cutting some strawberries for the pancakes and I went to the fridge to get the whipped cream. My favorite pancakes…_

_I was still cutting some strawberries when…_

"_Annabeth…" a voice whispered._

_Its voice a little far from me but still it sent shivers up my spine._

_I look around the kitchen but it seems that no one is there._

_I just shrugged it off, thinking my brain is just still a little sleepy and still on its dreaming state. I continued cutting some strawberries until I heard the voice again…_

"_Annabeth… Annabeth…" It was really closer now, as though it was striding towards me._

_I stopped cutting the berries again and listened sharply on my surroundings for any other voice going to say my name. Luckily nothing did._

_So I shrugged again and went back to work. I flipped the pancakes from the pan and took a sip of my coffee. I thought everything was my imagination until…_

_I felt SOMETHING hug me from behind._

_I started shaking._

_Who is this? I thought I was alone?_

"_Annabeth…" the voice said. I now realize it's a guy. _

_I turn around and looked at him._

_He was wearing an undershirt and pajamas only. I skipped his face and looked at his tussled raven black hair. I looked at his jaw that is so familiar now. His lips, his nose._

_And finally, his eyes._

_Those familiar sea green eyes that I used to love._

"_Percy, what are you doing here?" I asked him._

"_Annabeth… I love you…" he replied._

_I stared at him wide eyed._

"_What? YOU love ME?" I asked him._

"_I love you, Annabeth. Do you love me?" he said to me._

"_Er… Percy… what are you talking about? Don't ask stupid questions." I said to him, getting out of his embrace and went to the pancakes on the pan and turned off the stove. I put some whipped cream on top of the pancakes and put the strawberries on top of the cream. I grabbed some blueberries from the fridge and put some on the side of the plate. Then I sat down on the table._

_Percy was looking at me the whole time, his head bobbing up and down as though looking at every part of me. He's making me insecure!_

"_Er… Percy? Is there a problem?" I asked him when I couldn't contain my nervousness any longer._

_He just shrugs and said "Nothing, Annabeth." Then sat beside me._

_I continued eating though I noticed he's staring at me. I noticed he's not eating, how could he when he didn't even prepare one?_

"_Er… you're not going to eat?" I asked him._

"_Well… I am hungry."_

"_Then… there's extra batter for the pancakes over there. Would you like some pancakes, Percy?" I asked him, standing up._

_But he just shook his head and pulled me towards him, making me sit on his lap._

_**(A/N: Okay, guys, I think the rated SPG scene starts here until the italics end so…**_

_**READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS! Oh and please forgive me if it's not so good, this is my first time writing this sort of scene…)**_

"_No, I don't want pancakes. I want YOU…" he whispered seductively on my ear and started nibbling it, making me shiver._

"_Percy, what do you mean? You're hungry but you want me? Er… you want to eat me?" I said to him, realizing what he meant._

"_Finally got it, Annie. Now can I?" he started crashing his lips on mine, catching me in surprise. I started protesting but he just kissed me harder._

_When I finally got him to stop kissing me, I looked at him._

"_What the fuck, Percy? What are you doing?" I said._

"_Kissing you, Annabeth. What does it look like?" he replied with sarcasm._

"_Stop it, Jackson. It wasn't funny. Why the hell did you kiss me?"_

"_I love you, Annabeth. Do you love me?" he replied, pouting a little._

_**Damn, you're so cute! Stop it please, Percy. You're making me want you…**_

"_I don't know, Percy… I don't know. But… I think I'd rather let you eat pancakes than me… so…" I stood up and started walking towards the stove again but he held my hand and turned me around._

"_Please, Annabeth? Answer me…" he pouted again._

_And I couldn't contain it anymore._

_I crashed my lips against his, giving so much energy and passion. He responded with the same amount of vigor. After a few minutes of kissing, he licked my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. I didn't want to at first but then he started to caress my sides underneath the shirt, making me moan. He slid his tongue and we battled for dominance._

_He won and got to taste my mouth. Then I started with his. His hands, which are still underneath my shirt, are starting to travel upwards, though hesitantly. I smile at his actions. Then we continued kissing. Percy lifted me up and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He started walking to, I don't know where._

_We were still kissing as he walked through hallways in the house and opened a door. It seems we're back in my room. I look at him, confused. _

"_How did you find my room so fast, Percy? And why are we even here?" I asked him, moaning a little as he started kissing and sucking at my neck._

_He sniggered then replied, "I told I'm hungry."_

"_Yeah. So? We were in the kitchen."_

_He sighed then looked at me._

"_Annabeth I'm hungry and I want to eat YOU. And when I say YOU I mean your juices. Get it?"_

"_Er… Yes but… I don't know."_

"_Come on, Annabeth. Please…" he gave me a pout again._

_I sighed and just nod._

_He gave me a seductive smile before started kissing me again._

_His hands started to go up, near my breasts. I stiffened._

"_Er… Percy?"_

"_What?" he grunted, obviously getting hard inside his pants._

"_Er… do you really have to touch my…?"_

"_Annabeth, how can you enjoy this if you keep on thinking?"_

"_Er…"_

"_Don't think, Annabeth. I'm going to give you pleasure… k?"_

_Then he continued kissing me, me replying with the same passion and energy. His hands went to the hemline of my shirt and started lifting it. I closed my eyes shut as the shirt passed my arms and got thrown to the floor. I'm now half naked in front of Percy…_

_I felt Percy didn't move for a few minutes and I started getting nervous. I started to have a pool of tears in my eyes when he kissed me again. More fiercely than before. _

"_Gods, Annabeth. Wow…" he said to me._

_He cupped my right breast and started massaging it, making me release a moan. He smirked at me and started licking my left. I started getting wet there. I put my hands underneath his shirt and started caressing his hard chest. He moaned slightly and changed places. His mouth on my right breast, his hand on my left. I moaned louder._

"_Percy…" I moaned._

_He just smirked while licking my breast and went back to my neck, sucking and biting. I'm going to have hickeys later, I'm sure of it. But I can't make myself to stop him. My hands went to his hair, making him nearer to my breasts. He just smirked. He went back to my lips and continue massaging my breasts, both this time. I'm pretty wet now._

"_Percy…" I moaned louder._

"_Gods, Annabeth…"Percy whispered in my ear, making me shiver with anticipation._

"_Gods, Annabeth… you're making me really hard right now…" Percy said in my ear._

_I smirked this time and gave him a seductive smile._

"_Then we'd better fix that…" I said to his ear before flipping around so I'm now on top._

_I threw Percy's undershirt to the floor where he threw my shirt a while ago and started sucking on his neck while he continued massaging my breast. My hands started going around his hard chest and abdomen._

_Later, Percy's hands found the top of my shorts and started undoing the button and zipper. I looked at him._

"_Annabeth…" he moaned._

_I smirked. I never knew I had this effect on him. I let him continue while I returned to kissing him. When I felt my shorts around my ankles I threw then to the heap of clothes we made, now leaving me in only my panties._

_Now it's my turn…_

_I started undoing the knot on top of his pajamas, agonizingly slow, teasing him. He groaned and flipped us around; obviously he couldn't handle the wait. I smirked at the thought._

"_Can't handle it?" I whispered in his ear. He shivered when I nibbled his ear lobe._

"_Maybe." His husky voice replied, turning me on even more._

_He pulled his pajamas down pretty quick and threw it to our heap. I chuckled._

"_A little bit eager, you think?" I say to him, looking into his now dark green eyes._

"_I told you I was hungry… now time for me to eat." He said._

"_Maybe…" I said with a challenging smile._

"_Hmm… 'Maybe' you say? Let's see…" his hand went to the insides of my legs and started going upwards, going nearer my core. I watched his hand stop really near my core. I growled at him, he smirked. _

"_Percy! Come on!" I growled at him but he smirked even more._

"_No, Annabeth. I want you to beg." He said to me._

"_Oh no way in hell!" I said to him determinedly._

"_Okay then. But sooner or later, you will." He started approaching my core again but stopped when it was really, really close. I groaned._

"_D'you want me to continue, Annabeth?" he said._

_I nodded quickly._

_Yes I really want him right now. My core keeps throbbing harder every second._

"_Beg, Annabeth…"_

_I shook my head._

"_Okay…" he started lifting his hand, away from my legs._

"_Alright, Percy. You win."_

"_Say it, then."_

"_Please, Percy…" that was all I said before his finger went inside me for the first time, catching me in surprise._

"_Ooohhh…" I moaned._

"_Jeez, Annabeth. You're really wet. And REALLY tight. I see my breakfast's about to be served…" Percy said._

_He started thrusting his finger inside me, later followed by another one._

_After a few minutes, just when I was about to cum…_

"_Percy… ooohhhh… I'm about to—"_

_Percy's fingers retreated._

_I frowned at him._

_He smirked and said, "How will I eat your juices if my fingers are on the way?"_

_He didn't let me answer._

_He put his face in front of my core and unexpectedly put his tongue in. I writhe in pleasure._

"_Gods, Percy…" I moaned._

_He started licking my folds and started sucking, too. I'm nearing release once more._

"_Percy… I'm about to—" _

_I wasn't able to finish because I released. Straight into Percy's mouth._

_When I finished, I felt like was drained of energy. Percy smirked, clearly finished with his 'breakfast'._

"_You taste great, Annabeth. Yummy!" he said with a satisfied smile. I tried to give him a smile, too, but in my tired state it must've appeared as a tired one, obviously._

"_Anyway… "Percy said, lying beside me._

_I regained my breathing and when I did, I sat on top of him. His cock was still straight up, which is probably hurting by now and I'm sure he'd love to release. I'm just going to return the favor._

_He smiled at me and said, "You sure, Annabeth?"_

_I nod and started lowering myself onto his cock, slowly. The moment the head went inside, I felt as though my insides were stretching. Me and Percy never broke eye contact and he kissed my tears that accidentally spilled. I smiled at him._

"_If you want to stop, go ahead. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me, Annabeth." I shook my head._

"_I appreciate your worry, Percy, but I got to have an awesome climax and what? You're going to masturbate? Hell, no!" he smirked as I continued lowering myself. _

_When I almost got Percy's cock entirely inside me, I stopped. Percy was really big; I think I'm already full. I looked at him and said, "Wow, Percy. Who knew that you're this big that I think that I think I'm already full?" he just smirked._

"_Yeah… I know I'm big. Hope you enjoy it though." He replied._

_I started moving on top of him, Percy letting out a moan already. His hands went to my waist and my hands went to his chest. I started jumping, every time I go up, Percy's head always remained inside me, and whenever I go down, I get more of Percy's cock inside me. He started moaning really louder and started gripping y waist harder, thrusting inside me and going in rhythm with my movements. I moaned with him and started going down harder. I looked in his eyes and kissed him aggressively, him returning it too. _

_Not later, I started getting the familiar feeling I had. I got tired of jumping so I looked at Percy and he got the idea. He flipped us around for one last time before continuing pumping in me. I moaned with him. He makes me feel complete. _

_A few more thrusts later, I cummed. Him following a bit later, with one last, powerful thrust, causing him to go really deep inside me. As he finished cumming, he fell on top of me. He groaned before lifting himself up and unexpectedly went out of me. I shivered as I felt some of our mixed juices running down my legs. We looked at each other and he kissed me one last time before he grabbed a blanket and threw it on top of us and grabbed my waist, clearly going to sleep. I'm not complaining, I'm tired, too._

"_I love you, Annabeth… Don't ever forget that…" he said in my half sleeping state._

"_I love you, too, Percy. Always have… always will…" I murmured, not sure if he heard it.'_

"Annabeth? Where are you?" I heard Percy call in the hallway.

I'm in my bedroom. Me and Percy got home from Manhattan a few days ago. I didn't have the mood to go to the mall to buy a new book to read since I finished the book I was reading.

I scanned my notebook to look at the things I wrote before. And I got to this particular page. I remember this day when I wrote it. It was in my tree house. I got the inspiration in Percy's pictures and wrote it. I smiled as I remember how I used to daydream about happily ever after when I was in there.

"Here!" I called back, hiding the notebook under my pillows.

I heard Percy knock and I told him to enter.

"Annabeth, what would you want for dinner?" he asked me.

"What about I'll ask you that question, Percy and you'll go in your room to get cleaned?" I replied.

He just came back from the studio. Since his vacation is now over. His manager, Mr. Hedge, I think, called him this morning and said to come there since he's got a new song to record.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

I nod and said, "Come on, Percy. I know you're tired. Anyways, I don't know what I'll do here anymore. What about… spaghetti?"

He looks at me as though he's not sure, making me roll my eyes.

"Come on, Percy. Please?" I pouted.

He chuckled at me and said, "Alright, Annabeth. Alright, I can't wait. I'm HUNGRY." I blushed as I remembered the one I read a while ago.

Percy noticed it, unfortunately.

"What's wrong, Annabeth? Is there something I said?"

"Er… nothing, Percy. Go get cleaned up. I'll go make dinner. Figured you'd be hungry…" I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Annie!" he said, before sprinting to his room.

"Don't call me 'Annie', Percy!" I yelled after him before he got a chance of closing his door.

"Yeah!" he called back, his smile pretty obvious in his voice.

I smirked and went to the kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Percy! Come on! Time to eat!" I called to him.

"Coming!" Percy replied and came running into the dining room like a child. I laughed.

"Hmm… it smells really good, Annie." He said.

"Thanks and… "I approached him and put my hands on his chest and started leaning toward him.

He closed his eyes and started puckering his mouth when…

"Don't call me 'Annie'!" I repeated to him and burst out laughing as I saw his face, completely surprised by my sudden outburst.

I laughed so hard that I hugged my stomach.

"Oh, you're going to get it." Percy said, started chasing me.

Good thing I had a moment's warning before he did or else he might've caught me by now. I continued laughing as we went running inside the living room.

Unfortunately, I didn't notice that the carpet was a little bit ruffled and caused me to trip. Percy came to me a few minutes later. He picked me up and put me on the couch.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"Anytime. Anyway… you alright?" I nod.

"Good because…"then he started tickling me with no mercy.

"Percy! Stop it! Please!" I pleaded to him in between my laughs and giggles.

"Not a chance, Chase." He replied, and he tickled me more.

"Stop it, Percy. Please! I'll do whatever you want!" I said.

"Anything?" Percy said his tickling lessening.

"Yeah. Please!" I said.

"Okay. I hope you keep promises, Annabeth." He said, retreating his hands and seating beside me.

"You don't trust me? Come on!" I said to him in mock outrage. He smirked.

"Of course I do trust you. Now, come on. The food's going cold."

"You and your stomach, Jackson." I murmured while shaking my head as he dragged me to the dining room.

"What? You've got one, too." He said after we sat down.

"I don't." I said to him, sticking out my tongue to him.

He just smirked and started eating.

"Hmm… it's great, Annabeth. Hmm…" Percy said.

"Thanks." I said to him.

And we continued eating in silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Percy's POV**

After eating, Annabeth and I helped in cleaning the dishes. I wash; Annabeth dries and puts them back to the right places.

After that, Annabeth went back to her room quick and went to the balcony where you could see the whole New York in a beautiful angle.

I watched her walk to the balcony, sit on the Cleopatra seat there and started to read something in her phone. She looks beautiful in just a simple pair of shorts and shirt. Her hair was tied back loosely so a few hairs cover her eyes. Her lips move while reading as though she's the one saying the line of the character.

My gaze stayed on her lips.

Her lips…her pink lips. I kissed those lips. I kissed her and thankfully, it's not awkward for us.

I sighed and approached her.

"Hey." I said to her when I was standing in front of her.

"Hey, Perce." She replied, her gaze now on me.

"So… can I…?" I said to her, gesturing to the seat.

She realized what I was trying to say so she moved a bit so I could sit beside her.

"D'you want a little time alone? If you want, I'll go back inside." She said, starting to stand up but I shook my head and grabbed her hand, pulling her down beside me.

"No, it's alright. Stay." I said to her.

"Okay." And she resumed reading.

After a couple of minutes of watching her reading, she seemed to notice me then.

"Er… is there something you're going to have to say?" she asked.

"Er… sorry. Nothing." I said.

She put her phone on the nearby table and looked at me.

"Seriously, Percy. If you're going to lie, don't be so obvious. What is it?" she asked me.

"Er… alright. I want to show you something. A much better view." I said to her while standing up and offering her my hand.

"Er… okay." She accepted my hand and let me pull her up. I led her to the elevators and got inside.

"Where we going?" she asked when the doors closed and we started moving.

"Obviously, up." I said to her with a smirk and pointing upwards.

"Shut up." She said to me and started looking around the elevator.

"What are you looking for? I'm not gonna hurt you, you know." I said.

"I know."

"Then why're you like that?"

"Like what?"

"You're a little bit restless."

"Oh… that… I have er… ADHD. That's why I LOVE sports."

"You do? I have ADHD, too."

"Yeah, I know. For me it's obvious, really. When we were in high school, you can't be kept still for less than five minutes. And how else would you be so in to sports?" she said to me, watching me with her brilliant grey eyes.

"Er… yeah. But if you have ADHD, how come you're that smart?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I don't study like others normally do? You know, study behind a desk the whole time without getting restless?"

"Er…" I looked at her as though saying 'go on'.

"I don't do that kind of studying. What I did was… I… er… you know… I studied while doing something like jogging through the beach, walking around the mall, er… stuff where I get to use my energy so I won't be too restless and for me to remain smart. Got it?"

"Er… I think so." I said to her as I think about it. Then the elevator stopped and dinged.

"We're here." I announced, letting her out first.

"Obviously." Annabeth said with a small smirk on her lips. I followed her.

"Wow…" she said as she looked at the place.

There was a pool, a small garden where a variety of flowers were clearly seen, there was a swing bench there, too.

I led Annabeth to the bench and we sat down. I started swinging.

A few minutes later of swinging, I stopped. Annabeth stood up and walked to the side of the roof. I followed her.

"Hey. What are you thinking?" I asked her when I came beside her.

"Some… things…" she replied and made a deep sigh and kept on watching New York.

"What kind of things?" I asked and looked at New York, too.

"Er… Things like… now… you know what I mean? I can't believe that only a few days ago I was heartbroken because of… and then now, I'm engaged with you and I'm living in your apartment. You! Percy Jackson! The hottest guy in high school and the most wonderful guy the world know. I can never let these sink in, you know. Ever since… our parents told us. But… er…" she looked at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"How you doing about this? You've been quiet for so long, I figured you're thinking of something deep." She said, turning her full attention towards me.

Well the thing is, she's good. I did have a memory. And that memory was with Rachel, my ex-girlfriend. I recounted my moments with her, our happy moments together. And then the day she broke up with me…

I looked at Annabeth and quickly broke eye contact as I saw her intense gaze.

"Er… what are you talking about?" I asked her causing her to roll her eyes.

"Come on, Percy. No need to be secretive. I know something's wrong. You're still moving on. I know that because I'm moving on, too, which is kind of stupid since me and him didn't even became an item… but er… I know you're keeping something. Please… Percy, you don't have to face these things alone, you know. Even if we just met, please, I promise every secret you have is safe with me. You can trust me…" she said then closed her eyes and watched New York again.

I looked at her then sighed.

"Fine. I do trust you, Annabeth. But… I think I'll tell you when I'm ready to open up, k?" I said to her. What I said was true. I'll open up when I'm ready. There are a few things I don't like to talk about and destroyed love relationships were one of them.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to push you or anything it's just… never mind. Can we go down now? It's getting a bit chilly…" she said while rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

I nodded and she led us to the elevator.

While we were going down, I glanced at her.

"Are you ready to open up?" I asked her making her look at me.

"Er… maybe… maybe I'll tell you about it one of these days. If you want to, I mean. I don't want to let you listen in my life's story involuntarily." She quickly said.

"No, not at all. If it makes me know you better then sure, I'll listen to you." I said to her.

She smiled and said, "Thanks, Percy. If you want, my story could be your bedtime story."

"Bedtime story?"

"Just kidding. But, er… you know what I mean."

"Er… I think so. I'll listen to you anytime. It's up to you when you'll start."

"Okay. I think I'll give you some story now."

"Sounds good to me. But I think it will be nice to hear it with hot chocolate under the stars?"

"Er… we're getting back on the roof?"

"If you want to. If you don't, maybe the balcony?"

"The balcony's enough, thanks. Sounds nice."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a few minutes, Annabeth and I are all set. We were sitting on the Cleopatra seat and have a cup of hot chocolate.

"So… where do I start?" Annabeth asked me after a couple of minutes of her looking at the stars.

"What about… elementary life?"

"Er… okay…er…"

Then she started to tell the story.

"I was, you know, a nerd. I couldn't even understand it. I had ADHD since I was born and I was smart. Maybe because I could control it a bit? It's stupid. But… I don't know. I was like a nerd. I knew every question there was in an exam and er… I decided to change when middle school started."

"Okay… now you've started the story, go on, Annie." I said to her.

"Okay and once again, don't call me 'Annie'!"

I just laughed and let her resumed.

"Er… when I went to middle school, I used to live with my grandparents since mom and dad always got work so my grandparents took care of me for a while. I discovered sports there. I entered to a lot of clubs like theater and others but I was best in sports. But in all the sports I played in, swimming was the best. I was the so-called 'secret weapon' of the team since I was new and our team used to always lose every competition to this school in another place. But when I came, we always won. We trampled that school and then, I got accepted in Goode High. And that's where I met –"

"Luke."

"And Silena." Annabeth agreed. "We were the bestest of friends there ever was. The ones for me that is. But Luke was my best guy friend. He destroyed every wall I made for myself. I didn't even know why I made them. It's just… I was afraid. I never opened up to anybody. And I don't want to be read like an open book. I want to hide every emotion I have under my pillow after I slept. I wanted to be this girl where you had to use effort to know me. I don't know, maybe I wanted to know who are the people who were interested to know me for just me. But… only a few got my expectations. I kept to myself and my friends, only speaking if I'm asked or in recitations. I don't know. And then… you came."

"What? I came?"

"Yeah… you came. Another ADHD kid who's got talent in swimming. Not just swimming, singing, too. I heard you singing in the music room after I sneaked inside to let my feelings… out."

"Wait… I think I remember that day… I heard a guitar strumming and a faint voice singing. Was that you?"

"Yeah. I stopped immediately when I noticed I'm not alone then. I hid behind the drums and hoped I wasn't caught. I didn't like it when people get to hear me sing like that when I was pouring every bit of emotion I had in those lyrics and when I'm vulnerable, you know. Then I saw you came in and started playing the piano. It was one of the things I wanted to hear again. Then you started singing this wonderful song that made me sing it after you left and I enhanced it a bit. But… er… well then the next, I said only a few people got interested in knowing me right?"

I nodded.

"Well, Luke, got very deep in my heart. It was like one day, I was looking at him then Cupid decided to hit me with his arrow then poof! I'm in love with him!"

I don't know why but I felt my stomach clench as though…

"Then after a few months, it really developed. What I felt for him developed. I was head over heels for Luke. I never said it to him of course because I was afraid that it'll just ruin our friendship and besides… he never saw me that way. He kept on dating and Drew was one of them. You know the girl we saw last week in the café? That's her. And then that day happened…"

"What day?"

She looked at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"The day… when I got my very first true heartbreak. And let me just tell you that it hurt like hell…"

Then the first tear ran down her face.

**New chapter done. Thanks everyone for all the very remarkable, most wonderful and very enlightening reviews, guys. I really love your feedback about the former chapters of this story. I really appreciate it.**

**Now please go easy on me when you say something about the part of SPG, guys, please. It's my first time to write these kind of thing and I tried my best. If it wasn't enough for you, I'll try better guys I promise. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will post **


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter's up, guys! Thanks for the wonderful feedbacks you gave me for the former chapter and I apologize for the wait. My teachers gave me A LOT of projects and luckily, I found the time to write this new chapter.**

**So…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Percy's POV**

She looked at New York so I couldn't get to see her tears. She stubbornly wiped them away and sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't realize that it still stings when I tell this. It's just… this is the first time I tell my story from this point. This point where my heartbreak comes in…" she wiped her eyes again and turned to face me, giving me a shy smile.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Don't mind me…" I said to her, inching a bit towards her and wrapping an arm around her. She stiffened a little bit and looked at me curiously. I shrugged.

"It's chilly. Hope you don't mind." I said which made her laugh.

"Yeah… 'Chilly'… nice." And she laughed again and leaned on my shoulder.

"Do you want to continue?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I guess. I don't want to leave you hanging and besides better get this done with than start this again another time. But I don't know about you. D'you still want to continue?"

"It's fine by me. Better get it finished tonight than later, right?"

"I guess… So… on with my life…"

And the story continues…

"Let's see… I never told Luke I loved him, he doesn't have a clue about it. Even until now. Er… but there's this one day when it just came crashing down and I was crushed…" she looks at me and I looked back at her, my eyes encouraging her to continue.

She sighed as another tear escaped from her eyes and I wiped it away. She looked away from me and did continue.

"There was this cheerleading competition at Goode. Remember it?" she looked at me, and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, this is when it happened. Well… after the competition that is… Luke was with the football team and I was just in the background, observing him."

"Oh, so little miss spy?" I said to her, wiggling my eyebrows to her. She laughed.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Alright, please continue."

"Well, I was watching Luke instead of the competition and I was just a few… feet away from them. They were cheering and stuff but… my eyes were just on him. He looked great in just a simple black jeans, white v-neck shirt and black snickers. He was laughing, cheering and smiling with the rest. I remember how much I would smile at him as though he's the only thing I see right there. Which is probably right. Well, I overheard their conversation which is about hanging out in the mall afterwards…"

"Go on…" I encouraged her.

"Don't worry, Perce. I will." She smiled at me.

"Because of the information I heard and Luke was going to be there, I decided to go to the mall as well. So after the competition, I went to the mall and started searching for Luke and his guys. I found them in the arcade section of the mall which wasn't a surprise, by the way. Luke was trying to do this game where you dance in front of the screen, repeating the actions. I watched him in the background and always ended up laughing as he danced. It was just… wow… FUNNY. Then I realized I must've been obvious so… I decided to… buy something, a smoothie, maybe, and come back later…"

"Alright? What's next?"

"Hold on, Percy. There's still time…" she said to me, wiping her tears away and sniffing a little. I can't believe she's crying and yet her voice barely breaks…

"Sorry…"

"Well… I walked around the mall and bought a new shirt then decided to go back to the arcade… Why didn't I just went back home? Wouldn't it hurt less if you just… didn't see them like I did? It'll hurt less when I never saw them in that position, right? I-I shouldn't have gone back… I-I-I never should've hoped that… he'll ever love me back…

"I went back to the arcade and immediately realized the crowd gathered there. I know they're not watching Luke dance because… well, you know, he doesn't have the talent, but… I heard someone… singing and the voice was quite familiar…

"It was… Luke's. He was singing. I barely heard Luke sing and yet he's here in the arcade singing and his voice was so full of feelings that it was so good to hear. So… I approached the crowd and squeezed myself so I could get a look on the stage…

"What a very stupid thing to do…"

"Why?"

"Because… I just saw Luke, singing this very wonderful song, to a girl. And that girl was… Drew. She was smiling as though she was the luckiest girl in the world. And in those times, she was. How I wished that I could be her even in just those moments. With Luke, singing for me on that stage where a lot of people are watching. How I wish now that I should've walked away immediately after I saw that but, no. I stayed and watched as I saw Luke approached Drew with a new spark in his eyes. And I could tell he loved her very much.

"When the song ended, another wave… broke my heart…" she started crying heavily now. I hugged her tighter and kissed her head. She hid her face on my chest.

"Shhh… if you want to stop, you can. I'll understand." I said to her.

"No. I gotta continue. I think it's the only way I could let these feeling out. I've kept this feeling since it happened and it was about five years ago, I think. I think it's about time someone else gets to know it, right?" she looks at me and smiles.

"You're right, Annabeth. But the decision is up to you."

"I decide to continue, Percy. Well…

"Luke approached Drew and then… he held her hand and said the words that I wished he said to me…

'Drew… will you be my girlfriend?' And Drew agreed. I never saw Luke so happy before and I realized I could never get to make him smile like that. But Drew can, without even trying. How I wished I told him before but I realized that… it'll just be awkward and ruin the friendship so I erased that wish. But I still didn't go…

"Then… I saw the most heart shattering moment in my life… they kissed… right on top of the stage, where a lot of people got to see… The crowd cheered but I… bowed my head as fresh tears streamed down my face. I then realized that… he's not the one for me… That's when I regained my senses and left. That night, I got my inspiration and got to write a poem. It's this habit of mine. When I get inspired by a very strong feeling, I write poems because… If I don't write it down, my mind's going to burst with all the words cooped up inside…"

"Then?"

"I don't know. I was curious… did I really mean something to him? Was it just a dare? Will he miss me if I ignore him? I tried it but I think it didn't even work. I tried not smiling at him as though he doesn't exist… I tried… to ignore him but he just waved it off. I never knew that this is how heartbreaks feel. It feels like shit… Now that's why I was afraid to love again. I distanced myself from boys again, but not enough to be noticed. When they start to think that they had a chance and do things I don't want, they then realized their mistake. It's just when… we graduated… another guy ACCIDENTALLY entered my heart…"

"Who?" I asked quickly. Sorry, I'm curious yet I don't even know why… There's this part of me who really wants to know…

"I don't know if you really should know but… once again… a guy entered my heart ACCIDENTALLY and once again, I got my heart broken… and I'm still recovering you know. Because it was just recently…"

"Ohh…"

"Then that's it. Another story for another time. What about tomorrow night, you'll tell a story of your life? Then I'll continue my story the night after? A way to get to know each other. What do you say?" she looked at me, her eyes still red from her crying.

"It's fine. Don't worry. Come on. Time to go to bed." I said to her.

"You go ahead, Percy. I think I'll stay for a while… got some thinking to do…" She gave me a smile and I sighed…

"Alright. Good night." I turned to her and was about to kiss her temple when she looked up.

Causing my lips to touch hers…

Our eyes looked at each other, shocked.

I retreated and started blushing. And so is Annabeth.

"I'm sorry. I was er… going for your temple but…" I said hurriedly.

"Don't worry, Percy. I-It's my fault. Sorry." Annabeth said.

"Okay. Good night then." Then I left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Annabeth's POV**

_My gods… I accidentally kissed him… Shocks! Oh my god! What now?_

That's what I kept thinking after Percy left.

_Don't worry… he's your fiancé remember?_ A voice in my mind said.

_But—_

_No 'buts'!_

_Alright! Sheez…_

I looked over New York.

Then I was transported to that day…

The day when I met Luke…

**Flashback**

_I was doing some reading by the football field when…_

_CRASH_

_A ball landed right on top of my bag._

"_What the fudge?" I said, turning my attention to the guy running towards me._

"_Sorry. Brian got a little hard on the throw. Anyway, I'm Luke. And you are?" he said to me, extending his hand._

_I gave him a cold stare and grabbed the football and put it on his hand._

"_Here. Go away." I said as I returned to my book._

"_Come on. I'm so sorry. What about… I go with you on a date? Then will you forgive me?"_

"_D'you think I could be wooed by that, Luke? Just going away would be enough." I said._

"_er… if you say so." Then he left._

_Good…_

_But I think he got curious of me because after that, the following days were him trying to hang out with me._

_After a few weeks of being followed around school by the captain of the football team, I allowed him to enter my life._

_Then we became friends and then Silena came along. We were really the best of friends I ever had._

_And I don't regret meeting them one bit…_

**End of Flashback**

"Oh, Luke… How will I tell you this?" I whispered as another set of tears came over me. I lay down the seat and looked at the stars…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Percy POV**

I looked at my clock at my bedside table and it said 1:32. I groaned as I rolled over on my bed to look at the ceiling.

I think about the dream I had before I woke up.

_Funny… how Annabeth would be there… Anyway… I think I need some air…_

Then I went to the kitchen to have a drink first then went to the balcony.

I was surprised to see the doors ajar. I thought Annabeth closed these after she left.

But I didn't thought about it much so I opened the door and went outside.

I almost jumped out the railings when I saw Annabeth lying down the Cleopatra bench, fast asleep.

I went to her and studied her face.

She's beautiful.

She has the most angelic face I've ever seen. And I saw Rachel sleep and there's no competition. Her face was perfect. No lines no flaws. Just her. She's beautiful without even trying. She doesn't even know how beautiful she is.

Then…

My gaze went to her…

Lips.

I gulped and sat down on the floor, my eyes not tearing away from her lips.

_I kissed her lips… And it was like kissing a… I don't know. But I love the feeling of it against mine._

I leaned a bit closer and looked at her lips a little sharper than before.

Then I don't know what made me do it but…

I closed the gap.

I kissed her.

And even though I don't know why I did it, I still thanked myself because I love the way her lips are on mine. If this keeps going, I'll be ADDICTED to her kisses.

Then…

She woke.

Stormy grey to Sea green.

And beyond the noticeable closeness we have…

Our joined lips was more noticeable…

_Oh crap…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sorry for the late update guys. I really am! It's just I was a little too busy these past few weeks and I hope to make it up to all of you. And I'm so sorry if the chapter's short. I got writer's block and couldn't get any ideas anymore so… Sorry again but our semester break's coming up so maybe I'll write more then. Thanks for following guys. Love you :* :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! So sorry for the slow update! My brother and sister didn't know when to give my laptop to me wholeheartedly… Anyways…**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and my new followers, Welcome!**

**Now may I present…**

**Chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13**

**Percy POV**

_Oh crap…_

After a couple of minutes of no one moving, Annabeth got into her senses and pulled back.

"Percy… what were you doing?" she asked me with her eyes wide and completely shocked.

I avoided her gaze and looked up at the stars.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, Annabeth. I-I'm sorry… I-I don't know what came into me… It's just—" I stopped talking when I realized Annabeth's head was resting on my shoulder.

"Shh… Just tell me, Percy… This is a dream, right?" she said.

_Er… a little unexpected but yeah, let's go with that…_

"Er… yeah… This is just a dream, and you'll wake up in your bed, k?" I replied. She nodded.

"In that case, then…"

I thought she was going back to sleep but…

No…

She put her hand on my cheek and leaned forward.

When we were a only a few millimeter away from each other, she stopped.

And said…

"You know, Percy… I may never tell you this when I'm awake but… You were the other guy I fell for…"

Then she closed her eyes and closed our gap…

I closed my eyes, too when I realized that her lips really place perfectly with mine. It's as though she's a piece that fits with mine…

Our lips moved against each other in a dance…

While we were kissing, I can't stop feeling a something stirring in my stomach. And a couple of butterflies flying as well. I know it's a little girly for me to say those things but… It's true…

She made me feel something new whenever we kiss…

Something I haven't felt for a really long time… even when Rachel was kissing me before she said we break up… Maybe I was not really in love with her anymore…

Then our kiss slowed down, later stopped.

We opened our eyes and looked at each other.

Even though Annabeth's a little sleepy, her eyes show a new spark, a twinkle maybe. And it shows who she is more…

She's beautiful, smart…

And brave.

One wrong move and I could lose it…

Then she spoke again…

The following words completely put me really off guard…

"Yeah… you were the other guy I kept telling you about… The other guy who ACCIDENTALLY broke my heart… The other guy who made me head over heels with… and I was really moving on… I thought we'd be friends in this marriage but… The thing is…

"I'm falling for you ALL OVER AGAIN… and I'll never tell you this when I wake and maybe I'll just say this in this dream but… I LOVE YOU…"

Then she gave me a quick kiss and put her head back down the Cleopatra seat.

I don't know why but…

Her words made me glad.

Slash that. What she said made me feel like I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN IN THE WORLD…

Maybe I am falling for her, too…

I looked at her sleeping form and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

I sighed and stood up.

I carried her, bridal style, and put her in her room…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Annabeth POV – April 26**

_Where am I?_

I open my eyes slowly as they adjusted at the bright light coming from my windows in my room.

_Hang on… 'in my room'?_

I sat bolt upright and looked around.

_How the hell have I managed to go back to my room last night?_

I frowned as I remembered everything that happened.

Percy and I had a little life story sharing planned for a couple of days…

I let Percy go ahead since he has a meeting to attend to today…

I looked at New York once again before lying back to the Cleopatra seat before looking up at the nearly invisible stars…

_I think that's everything…_

Wait…

_Not everything…_

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the bed and opened the balcony in my room. I welcomed the fresh air and took a couple of very deep breaths.

I calmed down after a few deep breaths so I went back to my room and looked around…

_So… which one of these objects gonna make me disappear?_

I so hate myself right now…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Percy POV**

I heard footsteps meaning Annabeth is already up and surely knows what really happened.

_Oh gods… _

I heard her shuffling in the kitchen, obviously making coffee.

I sighed and went back inside. I was in the balcony, watching the sun rise. It was a couple minutes past 5.

Annabeth tensed up and turned into a shade of red when she saw me. She bowed her head and sipped her coffee.

"Er… g-good morning, P-Percy." She said.

"Good morning, Annie. Had a nice sleep?"

She gave me a look that said 'I told you to never call me that… You're so gonna pay for it later'

She said, "Er… yeah. But…"

"'But?'"

"Why did you lie to me?" she dropped her head and stared at her coffee cup.

"Huh?"

"Oh please don't act as though you don't know. You carried me back to my bed, didn't you?"

"Er… yeah."

"And before that you woke me up accidentally."

"Yeah."

"And before that you kissed me."

I didn't answer right away. Feeling the atmosphere if I should lie or not. But I think I'll just anger her more so I walked the honest path.

"Yeah, I did. But it was an accident."

"How could it be an accident?"

"I don't know. I woke up a little after I slept, about 1am and I saw the door to the balcony ajar. I thought you closed it properly after you went to bed so I closed it but I saw you sleeping so it meant that you really didn't went to bed and accidentally fell asleep. I was really going to carry you to your room after that but then…" I said quickly.

"Then what?" she was really having a bad day. Well, it is if you just confessed something that maybe wasn't really meant to be said.

"Then I… saw you so peaceful… Y-you were so beautiful. You were so calm so beautiful so… you. Then I knelt beside the seat and observed your face. Then my gaze went to your lips. Then I don't know what happened. Next thing I knew I was… my lips was connected with yours and I couldn't help but noticing that it was stirring something inside me. Then you were awake and I thought I was a goner."

"So that really happened?" she was frowning with her arms crossed at her chest.

"Yes, and then I started explaining it to you but then…"

"Alright Alright. No need to say what I did and said. I already know. Anyway, I'm sorry for doing that and I'm sorry for what I said last night. You weren't supposed to know it…" she stood up and put her cup on the sink.

"It's alright."

"Er… now you're going to avoid me, won't you?"

"Why would I avoid you?" I asked, curious.

"Because… you know now about what I really feel… You'll never look at me the same way again… You'll ignore me, Percy, I'm sure of it… You'll ignore me like I'm just a shadow or something… Maybe even after the wedding because it'll be awkward and you don't feel the same way for me… Our friendship will never be the same way a-"

"Now stop right there, Annabeth." I said to her, putting my hands on her mouth. I sighed and dropped my hands when she looked at me, confused.

"Why? Did I say something?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't you ever think about those things again, okay? Don't you ever think I'll ignore you and think that because of what you said will change everything, okay? I'll never ever ignore you; I'll never turn my back on you when you most need it. I'll never ever ruin our friendship, alright?" she nods her head.

"Cool. So… want some breakfast?"I said.

"What about you? Have you eaten already?" she replied.

"Er… not yet. I just drank coffee."

"Okay. What about pancakes?" she said.

"Alright. Go ahead and get dressed, I'll cook."

"No, let me cook. You get dressed. You have a meeting today, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm expected there about 9:30. It's only like… 5:30 or something."

"Well, I appreciate it but I'd like to cook for you."

"Fine. What about we both do it?"

We stopped fighting as my suggestion sink in.

"Gods… Why didn't I think of that?" Annabeth said, making me snicker.

"Well… because-"

"Stop. I don't think I'd find what you're about to say helpful so come on. Let' start." I laughed as she said that as she gave me a small smile of her own.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Annabeth POV**

Well… that was better than I expected it would be…

Anyway, me and Percy are now cooking the pancakes. It's really fun because… I don't know. I think he's really showing me that what he said a while ago was true and he has no plan of breaking it, which is fine with me. I don't want our relationship blocked by something called 'awkward'.

As Percy flips the last batch of pancakes on the pan, I set the table. After that, Percy set the pancakes on the table.

Then we ate in comfortable friendly silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Percy walked in the living room, I was watching TV a bit. It was on Master Chef. He sat beside me and watched a little bit.

After a few minutes, he sighed and said, "Annabeth gotta go. Be back by… 3, I think. You can have anything in the fridge. And how about… we… er…"

"We what, Percy?" I asked him, turning towards him, full of curiousity.

"Er… never mind. It was stupid."

"Come on. Please?" I pouted. He sighed.

"Alright… I was wondering if… we could hang out or something tonight."

"Oh… it's fine by me but… what about your paparazzi? They'll probably see us later… together… with no one else… what d'you think they'll think? 'Percy Jackson dating again after break up'?"

"No… what about this… I invite Thalia and Nico? We go to a bar? A double date?"

"Er… 'double date'… does that mean we're going on a date?" I blushed a bit at the thought.

"Er… I don't know… what about a date as friends?" he suggested making me sigh with relief.

"Sounds good. So… good luck at your meeting, Percy." I said to him, kissing his cheek and pulling him towards the door.

"Woah… you're not in a hurry to make me leave, aren't you?" he said sarcastically.

I smiled at him.

"Not very obvious, yes? What about you go to your meeting and I start rummaging my wardrobe for something to wear tonight? Would you like to suggest some things?" I smirked.

"Er… none, I suppose… What about you surprise me?"

"Deal. So get out and see you. Maybe I'll be home at five. I'll get my hair done."

"K. But… d'you wanna invite Thalia? You know… girls'… something. To get to know each other better before tonight?"

"I don't know. Wanna ask her?" I asked shyly.

"Alright. You could let go of me now so I could call her already… or you're going to let me leave and make the call in my car?" I laughed.

"Whichever you like."

"K." Then he went back inside pulling out his phone and started talking to Thalia.

After a couple minutes, he ended the call and flashed me a smile.

"She said she would love to meet the future Mrs. Jackson and that she'll be here in a few minutes. Anyway, you have fun and I'll be on my way." I blushed when he said 'Mrs. Jackson'. So soon for my liking.

"K."

He walked back to the door where I was standing guard, waiting to open it for him. He stopped in front of me as though expecting something.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Percy POV**

"What?"she said, arching an eyebrow.

"Er… I think you're forgetting something."I replied.

She furrowed her eyebrows and gave me a 'What the hell are you talking about?' look which made me laugh a bit and for her to slap me on my arm.

"Ow!" I said in mock hurt, rubbing my arm up and down.

She laughed and said, "Stop being a baby, Percy. What do you want?"

"This." I said with a devilish smile as I pointed my lips.

She blushes a little as she got the message.

"Shut up, Percy. You aren't gonna have any, and will never ever again, thank you very much. Anyway, go out now and see you later, k?" she pushed me outside.

"Come on. I'm getting kicked out of MY own apartment? Just one kiss…" I pouted and tried to be cute. So unlike me, I know, but, I honestly don't know what I'm doing right now and why I want her to kiss me. Maybe I am now addicted to her kisses.

She looked at me, up and down, and frowned with her arms crossed again.

"Are you really serious or are you just playing around?" she said suspiciously.

"I'm serious. Just one kiss." I repeated with a pout. She sighed.

Alright. You want a kiss?" I nod again, a smile forming from my lips. She smiled as well, a joking smile.

"Alright, come here." I gladly complied.

I went back in front and closed my eyes. I puckered my lips, waiting for my kiss.

But it didn't came.

Instead, I felt her lips kiss me on my cheeks, forehead, and nose.

I opened my eyes, annoyed.

_She really is smart. Reminder to self: Beware of loopholes and Annabeth's intelligence._

She smirked at me and pinched my cheeks and kissed me on the nose again.

"There. You got your kisses, Percy. Now get out of here."

"Urgh… so unfair, Annie."

"No it's not. I, fully aware by the way, found a loophole. You said you wanted a kiss. So I gave it to you." She smirked at me.

"Shut up. I'll see you later…"

Then a devilish thought came to me.

"But first…"

I turned around once again and before she could even react, grabbed her cheek and leaned forward. I smiled as my lips neared hers. Our lips touching each other to form a quick kiss. I leaned back to see Annabeth completely red in the face.

"No fair, Percy. You cheated. You already got more than you were supposed to have and you stole another kiss. So unfair." She started smacking me on my chest. I laughed as I walked backwards. She's now in a really bright shade of red, which made her really cute, by the way. I was still laughing and walking backwards, and Annabeth was still advancing and smacking me when I accidentally tripped on my own feet.

My hands instinctively went to Annabeth's waist as her hands went still on my chest while we were falling.

We were staring in each other's eyes as blushes started reforming on our cheeks. Well, Annabeth's a shade deeper, mine just started. Anyway, that's when I realized our position. She was lying on top of me and her hands were on my chest. My hands were still on her waist as though that place was where they really were meant to be since they fit perfectly there. My eyes went back to Annabeth's whose eyes were traveling from my face to her hands on top of my chest.

She started getting up but I held onto her tighter, making her escape seem impossible.

She stopped when she realized this and went back to staring in my eyes. A little bit later, our eyes went to each other's lips…

Then after one last look at each other's eyes, we knew what to do.

We leaned forward to each other once again. After a few seconds, I felt her lips on mine. I really can't help but notice how her lips fit mine… I felt her smile in the kiss, making me smile as well…

I don't know how long we kissed. I don't know if we didn't stop, we'd be like that forever…

But when we were really enjoying the kiss…

"What the fuck?!" a familiar voice said, pulling us back to earth.

When we saw our newcomer, I can't help thinking…

_I'm so sorry Annabeth for what she will say to you and the questions she'll definitely fire after I'm gone…_

We looked at each other and I mouthed to her 'Brace yourself'. Then we disentangled ourselves.

**End of chapter 13… I am VERY sorry if this is a really late update. I'd want to say my excuse but you'll probably think I'm just making them. Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, guys. And I'm sorry once again for that. I tried making this chapter longer but I thought this part will be a great end for this chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter longer for you, guys. **

**I'd like to say to the new followers of this story: Thank you very much.**

**Hope you like this chapter! Thanks!**


End file.
